Rivals Or Couples 4ever?
by Miyuki Tsukada
Summary: Sakura was just a freshman at Firey Konoha High. It happened to be the worst year of her life in that school with crazy fanclubs and spoilt brats.Or maybe the opposite? A little OOC.Please R&R.SasuSaku NarHin NejTen ShikaIno Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Fiery Konoha High

**Rivals Or Couples 4ever?-A High School Life**

**Disclaimer: The plot here belongs to me and the characters go to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned Naruto, I'll make Sasuke and Sakura be lovers from the start.**

**A/N:** This is actually my fourth fic I've created but the first Naruto fic I've done. I wanted to create a Naruto fic so much but everytime I create, there's always some writer's block of how the plot goes and how to end the story. I might be updating today or tomorrow…the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Okay, I've been blabbering too much now, so enjoy the story!** (REVISED EDITION)**

**Things that you have to know before the story:**

_EDIT: Sakura is 16 and the rest are 17 and above. A lot of people have been telling me that Sakura isn't the youngest. So yea…I got the wrong sources about the age factor. But for this story she'll be._

_Sakura has a roommate (OC) and they lived 500 meters away from the Fiery Konoha High School._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Fiery Konoha High- Chaos In The Class**

An emerald-eyed girl slept on her comfortable bed. The window was open and the air is fresh. The room was decorated with pink flowery wallpapers. Most of the things in the room were pink.

Suddenly, the whole house began to shake. A teenager stomped up to the girl's bedroom and when the teenager shouted so loud that even the glass shattered.

"HHHHAAAARRRUUUNNNOOO SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAAA!" the teenager shouted seven inches away from her ear. Sakura stirred a little and then went back to sleep.

_This girl is really killing me off! _The teenager thought and took Sakura by her pajamas collar. Down the bumpy staircase they went as the teenager dragged Sakura down to the kitchen. She filled up a bowl with cold water and poured it on the pink hair girl.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura exclaimed. Her pretty pink hair was wet and the water dripped on her pajamas. The teenager named Megumi laughed.

"Serves you right, forehead girl. You are too lazy to get up until I had no choice," she grinned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M LAZY! I WAS JUST DREAMING…" and then Sakura went silent. Megumi chuckled.

"GOTCHA!" Megumi laughed again. Sakura was furious as her head boiled.

"I'm so going to take revenge on you!" she shouted as she waved her fist. And got ready for school.

"And oh yeah…Sakura…you can wear anything you want to school as long it doesn't show much of your body parts!" Megumi giggled. Megumi was a girl who was not serious at most things but she can be really helpful as well.

"YEAH! I KNOW THAT!" Sakura yelled at the top of her voice from upstairs.

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE SO…" and Megumi couldn't even continue it because she was at loss of words. Sakura wore a short miniskirt that was red in color with a silver thick belt around it. She wore a pair of black high heel shoes with strips of black ribbon tied around her calves in a crossing way. Her shirt was sleeveless and with a string with beads dangling down at the side of it. (**A/N: **I have poor grammar to describe someone and I'm really sorry!)

"Whatever, Megumi-chan. Anyway you look pretty too!" she smiled.

"Pretty's not the word. It's COOL!" Megumi smirked. Sakura sweat dropped. Megumi was an absolute tomboyish girl with a cap on her head and blue sporty jeans. She wore a white shirt with a lucky number seven.

"You know, you look more like as though you're going to a prom party. Are you trying to get attention of the boys in my school?" she teased. Sakura punched Megumi's face with one big blow.

"It's just my mood today, okay! Drop of all the stupid teasing on me!" and Sakura walked out of the house as Megumi quickly snatched a box of ice, put in on her face and catch up with Sakura.

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

Before she entered the entrance of the Fiery Konoha High School, she saw a really ENORMOUS crowd of girls putting signs up like 'I LOVE YOU SASUKE!', 'MARRY ME!', 'DATE ME FOREVER!', 'BE MY BOYFRIEND!', 'A THOUSAND KISSES FROM ME TO YOU, SASUKE!', 'MY ONLY BELOVED SASUKE!' and some plenty of shouts and screams and fainting girls crowding around. Megumi and Sakura had a large sweat dropped.

"Is there a movie star or super star that's coming to our school?" Sakura asked with curiosity "I've never heard a famous singer or actor called Sasuke…" Megumi shook her head.

"None of them. Sasuke's just a rich guy in this school who, to almost every girl in the whole town, is the hottest and coolest guy that anyone could imagine. I wonder what they fancy so much in that ice-cube guy," as Megumi put another ice onto her head because it was still swelling. Fortunately for the two girls, they managed to find a way to get into the girl without bumping the girls off. When they were a few meters away from their classes…

"Why do you call him ice-cube guy, ice-cube girl?" the pink hair girl giggled as she look at the number of ice Megumi put on her head "is it because he did the same thing like you do?" _And if he did that way Megumi did, why did all the girls fancy him so much? Maybe they have seen his face behind the ices… _

"SAKURA! I think you have lost your common senses! For an example, you think guys will fancy me doing this?" Megumi frowned. Sakura looked around and saw not even a guy came close to Megumi.

"Oh…" and before Sakura knew, they were in front of the entrance of their class. Sakura took a peek in the class and to her horror, this class was worse than it seems.

There were a few really sick(not talking about sickness) magazines that the guys have, guys and girls talking gossips, guys chase girls, girls chase guys, a few couples behind, paper planes here and there, weird fashion outfits and the so-called

Fan club' for Sasuke lovers. _It'll be a trauma for me to be in this kind of class…_And so quick as lightning, Sakura escaped to go to the principal's office to ask for a changement of class.

But all of a sudden, she bumped into a guy. They fell on their backs. He had black raven hair with a T-shirt that he had unbutton one on the top. He wore baggy white shorts and a pair of blue shoes for ninjas(the same in the Naruto show). But unfortunately, this girl was too rushing that she didn't even know whom she had bumped into.

_Kuso! I've escaped and now there's a fangirl? She's going to_ _tell the others…_That's what Sasuke thought but Sakura just stood up and apologized really quickly.

"I'mreallysorryIjustneedtohurry…" and she left and went passed Sasuke when another girl caught hold of Sakura.

"You're not going to change class, SAKURA! You'll be in the same class as ME! WHETHER YOU THINK THE CLASS IS FREAKING YOU OUT, JUST FOLLOW ME!" and again, Megumi dragged her into the class and Sakura kept wailing but stopped after they were a few feet away from the class to avoid attention.

Suddenly Megumi spotted something exciting far away. She left Sakura alone to go inside the class as Megumi went to catch up with the 'exciting' thing. Sakura felt strange since she'll be going to walk into the class ALONE.

As the student walks into her new class, a teacher appeared behind her. Terrified with the sudden smoke which appeared when the teacher came, she jumped a few steps forward. The teacher was sweating.

"I'm sorry class! I saved a drowning girl from a river and then there's a robber in the street so I caught him and the police thanked me and then a UFO came down…" the teacher kept on blabbering. The whole class sweat dropped. Then the teacher turned towards the girl who was standing next to him.

"So we DO have a new student here…" Kakashi smiled as he eyed at Sakura from head to toe. Sakura felt uncomfortable, thinking what'll her teacher do next. She just HOPE he's not a hentai or ecchi…

"Hey, new student! Becareful of this teacher! He spies on girls in the hot spring and comes late to class and gives stupid reasons!" a guy with sunny spiky hair shouted but before he could talk more, a guy from behind tugged the blonde guy's shirt, causing the teen to fall onto the guy's desk.

"HEY! NEJI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto(blonde guy) rubbed his head that swelled up as a girl with white pearly eyes helped the poor guy up. The guy called Neji looked at him.

"Keep you big fat (beep) mouth to yourself."

Most of Neji's fangirls gasped and fainted while some were like saying "he's so cool" or "he's so hot" or "look at that sexy guy" or etcetera etcetera. Naruto felt anger boiling inside.

All of a sudden, a girl snapped the conflict off. She had cocoa-colored hair and had beautiful brown chestnut eyes. She also, was a pre-senior in the school.

"We are making that new girl standing there with embarrassment and look at our perverted teacher! Still reading he's so-called 'Icha Icha Paradise' by our assistant principal."

"Who cares," Both of the guys said "Let's waste more time." The other students nodded their heads with agreement and carry on with their business. By this time, Tenten was surrounded by extreme strong and dark aura which everyone in the school including the teachers except for the principal(who had an even more foul temper) feared for their lives. The next thing that happened was, Neji got a superhuman strength punch from the girl beside him.

Neji's cheek swollen up. Tenten finally managed to cool down her temper after punching him. Then, the guy which Sakura bumped into walked into the class. He glanced at Sakura for a moment and walked to his seat. Kakashi, unsure of what's happening around him, just kept on reading when…an arrow flew right above him a few inches away.

It was the same brown chestnut hair girl. She was totally frustrated with this. The whole room was filled with silence. Sakura cheered up a little. Maybe this class wasn't as freaky as she thought it would be. Sakura wandered in her thoughs.

_**This girl has guts, man.**_

_Shut up._

…_**..I think I better take a rest first **_(yawn)_**…you know I couldn't get enough sleep **__**be**__**cause you woke up too early…**_

_Stupid!_

_**Hey, you're calling yourself stupid, you know. Did you realized that?**_

…

(flip)

"Kakashi."

(flip)

"Perverted-sensei."

(flip)

"Mr. One-Eyed Idiot!"

(flip)

The archer whose name is Tenten was prepared with her bow and arrow.

(flip)

Pull the string of the bow…

(flip)

5…4…3…2…

(flip)close book

"Anything I miss?" Kakashi said as he moved to the left.

Tenten missed the target by an inch.

The whole class sweat dropped again.

"Oh…the new student!" Kakashi smacked his forehead "Please introduce yourself, miss!"

"…err…how do I start it?"

"Oh, it's easy! Just simply tell your name, your age or whatever else you need to add in…and also! I must not forget…who's your boyfriend and also…how big are your boobs." Sakura look alarmed and this was not what she had expected. She wanted to smash that teacher until he was flat as a pancake but he's still a teacher, right?

"My name is Haruno Sakura…I'm 16 years old(classmates starts to whisper to each other like 'wow, that girl sure is too young too join here!')…I like reading and drawing…my ambition is to be a veterinarian (**A/N: **Please do give me better ideas of Sakura's personality!)…err…no boyfriends(Sakura's thought: Is that your concern?) and my size of my…"

Suddenly, more than half of the boys pay attentively to the next and the last sentence she was going to say. Sakura gulped. She hoped **something** will save her from this embarrassing moment…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU DISRESPECTFUL IRRESPONSIBLE, IDIOTIC BAKA! YOU DIDN'T ASK WE GIRLS ABOUT THIS! WHY **HER**?" a blonde hair girl shouted. Most of the girls agreed.

"That's not a good way to talk to a teacher you know…" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"WELL, THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S UNFAIR TO US TO LET SASUKE HEAR IT! WHY CAN'T HE HEAR OUR SIZE…"

An arrow flew past the blondie girl. She squeaked. Tenten was in a very very serious mood.

"Don't make me shoot another one or otherwise your hair will be…" she smirked and took out another arrow from her bag. The girl quickly ran out of the class with fright. Tenten show a peace sign at Kakashi.

The whole class sweat dropped. Sasuke's eyebrows began to twitch as he looked at those fangirls of his in digust. Sakura was stucked in this chaos situation. Where's Megumi when she needed her?

"HI, GUYS! I JUST WENT TO THE TOILET AND I MET THIS HANDSOME GUY OF MY DREAMS…"

"Three things you must know now: No.1, we have a new student. No.2, we are in a serious case here. No.3, STOP GIVING EXCUSES LIKE KAKASHI FOR COMING LATE!" Naruto shouted at Megumi annoyingly as a pearly eyed girl tried to cool down Naruto.

"But…I really saw** Itachi **….."

Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard his brother's name. Once he heard the word 'Itachi'…Well, you'll soon know in the later chapters…how he hated and loved him as a brother!

Sasuke loved his brother because his brother saved him from the terrorizing tyrant father of theirs but he also hated him because his brother was too protective over him…for example…

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sasuke was just back from tuition as his brother first greeted him at the front door. _

"_Good morning, my dear bro! How are you today? Did you study well? Is the teacher good? Did you finish my organic orange juice which I gave it to you? Did you…"Itachi said as Sasuke walked upstairs to his bedroom. And after an hour's nap, he opened the door and was greeted again by his brother._

"_Did you slept well, my dear bro? Did you have good dreams? Did…" and the list goes on. The raven haired boy had been sick of these same words everyday, everytime, everywhere…he wonder what's wrong with his brother…_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Guess…I have…to sit somewhere?" Sakura suddenly broke the long silence in the class. The fanboys shoot up their hands as they shoo away their girl partners as they try to show a vacant seat for Sakura to sit. But Kakashi has different plans.

"My dear Sakura," Kakashi smiled under his so-called 'ninja mask' as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and second finger "You have to sit beside Uchiha Sasuke." When the girl stared at the guy she was to sit with, she squeaked with shockness. Sasuke thought it was her squeak of delight.

"AARRGGHH! I DON'T WANT TO SIT BESIDE THIS ICE CUBE JERK!" she thought as she screamed in her mind.

"No…not another fangirl…terror…terror…please let this be the last year I'll study here…"

But who knows that this whole thought of theirs will be the exact opposite?

* * *

**A/N**: This is a revised edition…so..no fluffs at all and really boring…this story is mainly Sakura and Sasuke fluff. The next chapter will start from how Sakura met new friends and to mix friends with Sasuke. A little SasuSaku fluff next chapter! Please read and review, I BEG YOU! (with a little puppy eyes extra) Constructive criticism and flames are accepted. :D


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight And The Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto! But I do have Naruto keychains, posters, DVDs...(most of them are Sasuke's, then Itachi's!) Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto!**

**A/N: I forgot to tell you that the day I created this story was the pervert-sennin Jiraiya's birthday! Nevermind. I was suppose to update yesterday but my mom stopped me from continuing this story since it was already 1 am! Nothing much to say. But now...**

**Special thanks to:-**

**neon kun: Thanks a lot for your review! I guess you are a SasuSaku fan!**

**sportiegrl: Thank you for the review!**

**crAzY-SiLLy-Me: I actually didn't mean for lots and lots of reviews. It's fun to have a lot of reviews! But actually, I'm not so dying to have so many reviews! For high school students, don't you think it's nice to wear your own clothes? Because they're almost adults, so it's like they can wear anything they want. Thanks for the review!**

**And continue reading!**

* * *

**Keywords**

Hello - Story

**_Hello _**- Inner Sakura

"Hello"- Speaking

_Hello - _Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fight And The Conclusion**

During recess time, Sakura had to eat alone because Megumi had a prefect meeting (she's a prefect) with the other prefects. Sakura ate her food slowly as though the time is slowing down for her.

Suddenly, two girls came to sit in front of her. One was a short hair girl with the sides of the hair dangling down and the other had two hair buns on her head. They looked really friendly.

"Hello! I heard you're new here! We're the same class as you if you didn't notice," said the girl beside the short hair girl "Name's Tenten."

"Please to meet you, Tenten!" as Sakura and Tenten shook hands. The short hair girl was still quiet.

"Erm…your name's Sakura, rite…this is Hyuuga Hinata. She's the daughter of a really rich business man," Tenten spoke as Hinata nudged her. Hinata was a shy girl and rarely talk much.

"Please to meet you, Hinata," Sakura smiled, thinking that if she shook hands with Hinata, Hinata might not even take out her hand. Tenten continued talking.

"Since you're new here, we…I mean, me…will tell you something about our class so you'll get _**comfortable** _with it…," Tenten said and she knew that nobody will even get _**comfortable** _with her class.

Sakura pay attention to what Tenten was talking as though Tenten was the teacher and Sakura was the student and copying down everything Tenten said. Hinata just looked at Tenten.

"…and there's this yellow hair girl who thinks that Sasuke will ONLY LLLLOOOVVVEE her is Yamanaka Ino…and," Tenten lowered down her voice so that only Sakura and Hinata could hear her "sometimes I nickname 'Boar of the Mountain'…well, that's the meaning of her name…" and the pink hair chuckled. Hinata just nodded.

"Well, I think you know much about that human ice-cube since you said Megumi told you…okay, now…our private life! Only me and Hinata know each other's secret crush…okay…(Breath deeply) Here it goes…I like…Hinata's cousin…" and Tenten blush furiously. Sakura sweat dropped. _Who the hell is Hinata's cousin…_Sakura thought and suddenly, as though Hinata read her mind, Hinata took out a picture from her wallet and show a guy who had white eyes just like Hinata but with long hair. Sakura nodded.

"And m-mine is…"Hinata began, and it was the first time the pink hair kunoichi heard her speaking "N-N-N-ar-r-uto…"Sakura sweat dropped again. _Why so afraid to say someone's name until you sounded like as though you're going to die? And who again the hell is Naruto?_

"Well anyway…" Tenten spoke and all of a sudden they heard a loud cheering outside the canteen. Everybody rushed out and the three girls sweat dropped again. All the girls were cheering and shouting like there's some kind of world wrestling around here. And there **is**.

A raven-haired guy was fighting with two guys, one with blond hair and the other was Hinata's cousin. Around the fighting area were a few sticks and some string to prevent the audience from going in to the place. The three girls squeezed their way to the front and when they accidentally hit some Sasuke 'fan girls' to push their way through, the fan girls shouted:-

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BITCH!"

"SO YOU WANT TO STEAL SASUKE! FIGHT WITH ME!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Tenten, Hinata and Sakura kept silent as they moved their way to the front. Hinata and Tenten gasped when they saw Naruto and Neji. They said softly at the same time.

"It's Naruto!"

"It's Neji!"

And the two girls began to blush. Sakura sighed. _Guess I have nobody to support…_

_**Then support somebody, you fool! **_

_But who?_

_**Hmm…that handsome rich guy who has a big fan club around here?**_

_Yuck! Who wants to join in the stupid fan club!_

_**What about that blond hair guy? Looks cool to me!**_

_Oi! I can decide myself!_

_**I'm you and you're me so you can't stop me from talking!**_

_Sheeesh…I wonder why must I have you…_

**_Simple! Because I'm you!_**

_Whatever…you're giving me a big headache…_

A volunteered referee blew a whistle and yelled at all the girls to keep quiet but two girls didn't realize what was happening.

"GO NARUTO!"

"GO NEJI-KUN!"

Everybody stared at the two girls including the boys and Tenten gave a gulp and Hinata almost fainted. They skied off from the scene leaving poor Sakura behind.

_Who cares…I'll just sit here and watch…_Sakura thought.

"You're fighting with me because of one silly thing called ramen, bone-head?"

"Whatever, cold ass jerk, 'cause you've cost so much trouble to me."

"And you have been disturbing our class too much…not including the so-called fan girls of yours."

Sasuke ignored Neji and continued talking with Naruto. "So you've brought freaky white-eyes with you? I guess you can't fight alone, coward." Naruto growled and soon, the referee blew the whistle again.

"Time for the match to…BEGIN!"

All the girls except Sakura went crazy and begin supporting Sasuke. Sasuke made his first move. He jumped up into the air(the girls began to say "he's so cool!" and some fainted) and used his chopping kick he learnt in taekwondo.(**A/N: **I'm a taekwondo black belt kid!) Naruto was hit on the back and he fell. Neji, who thought Sasuke's, was off-guard tried to kick Sasuke at the side but Sasuke blocked and punched his stomach. Blood spat out from Neji's mouth.

The girls began to roar (except for Sakura) and shouted how good was Sasuke and supported him even more. Sakura just watched all the bloody fight and flinched. She needed to do something to stop them.

_If only Megumi was here…_

**_Who cares? Continue watching!_**(lying down on back in imagination)

_What you mean who cares? If someone's injured, it could be serious matter! Oh please, someone help…_

_**WHO WOULD HELP WHEN ALL THE PREFECTS ARE IN THE UPSTAIR CORRIDOR IN A SOUNDPROOF ROOM! AND IF YOU WANT TO EMBARRASS YOURSELF TO STOP THIS FIGHT… **_

_But…_

_**Just watch!**_

_No…it's terrible…_

Sasuke had been stepping onto Naruto's back and Neji was moving weakly…Sakura couldn't stand anymore! The screaming…the blood…the suffering…the laughing at the weak…SAKURA HAD TO DO SOMETHING!

**_WHAT THE HELL, YOU F..._**

When the onyx eyed guy was about to punch Neji's bloody face, Sakura blocked Neji and she tried to stop his hand from moving.

"MOVE AWAY, BITCH! YOU'RE NOT INCLUDED!"

"Excuse miss…" the referee began.

"I don't care and look who's off-guard!" Sakura smirked and kick Sasuke's shins. Sakura didn't want to kick his ass because she knew what were the effects if she did. Sakura left the scene when…

"DON'T MOVE!"

A group of prefects, Tenten, Hinata, the principal and Megumi stood there, shock to see a girl in the fighting area. _SAKURA...? _They all thought at the same time. Then, the prefects began to take action and pulled Sakura out as they shooed away the other fan girls. Sakura tried to struggle out of their hands.

"THAT ASSHOLE BULLIED THOSE TWO GUYS!" Sakura shouted as she was escorted to the principal's office. Behind Sakura was Sasuke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS PLACE IS? EXPLAIN IT TO ME! AND YOU, SAKURA! YOU ARE A NEW STUDENT HERE DOING THIS! IN YOUR PREVIOUS RECORDS IN YOUR OLD SCHOOL, YOU WEREN'T LIKE THIS!" the principal shouted as she banged the table. She really had a temper and this principal's name is Tsunade.

"This jerk happened to be fighting with those two guys because this bully happened to be disturbing the whole class and he punched those guys and was about to hit Neji when I stopped him and kicked his shins…" "YOU KICKED MY ASS, YOU FOREHEAD GIRL!" "NO I DIDN'T! I WAS TOO KIND TO EVEN KICK YOUR DICK!"

"YOU WERE THINKING OF KICKING MY SHINS BUT INSTEAD YOU KICKED MY ASS, YOU GRANDMA!"

"GRANDPA!"

"DUMMY!"

"HUMAN ICE CUBE!"

"SICKO!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"ANNOYING!"

"STUPID JERK!"

"SHOW-OFF!"

"Since when I was…NEVERMIND! STUPID BULLY WITH NO BRAINS!"

"That was long…WHATEVER! STUBBORN-HEAD!"

And they kept on screaming and shouting and yelling and Tsunade, who wanted to stop the quarrel, instead took a coffee and enjoyed the fun movie in front of her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hmmm…I wonder what took Sakura so long…" Megumi waited in her class. It was Kurenai-sensei's history teaching and everybody felt bored with it. Hinata and Tenten were worried about Sakura too.

Suddenly, they heard a continuous shouting of swear and bad words outside the class and in came in a loud slammed from the door. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kurenai, dumbfounded.

"OUT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" Kurenai shouted and her red eyes glared at the two of them and out they went and slammed the door again. And another continuous quarrel.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU ASSHOLE JERK!"

"NO! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU STARTED THIS STUPID CONVERSATION, BITCH!"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CREATED ALL THE TROUBLE FIRST, BIG CHICKEN!"

"YOU STARTED THIS STUPID CONVERSATION FIRST, PINKY!"

"BONE-HEAD!"

"That's for Naruto…WHATEVER! BIG FOREHEAD!"

And the list continues. Megumi, Hinata and Tenten hit their forehead at the same time. _What happened to Sakura…_they thought.

Meanwhile, at the back of the class, a long blond hair girl was red with anger and full of jealousy. _I swear I'm going to get this girl, whoever she is…_

* * *

**A/N: I was trying to find the most nicknames for them and try to make this story hilarious as possible. Well, guess I'm not good at making humor stories. But I do love humor stories! The next chapter is with Sasuke and Sakura in detention with fluff! Please read and review as usual!**

**Naruto: HEY! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE NUMBER ONE CHARACTER HERE!**

**Miyuki: Tough luck for you, Naruto. I need Sasuke.(sitting behind the desk)**

**Sasuke: (smirk) Hn.**

**Naruto: WHAT!(shaking fist) LET'S HAVE A REMATCH AGAIN, SASUKE-TEME!**

**Sasuke: Fine.(ready for attack)**

**Inner Sakura: Hehehehe...this time I'm going to kick his ass with no mercy...(evil grin)**

**Sakura: HEY! WAIT! YOU NEED MY APPROVAL!**

**Inner Sakura: TOUGH LUCK, KID! I'M YOU AND YOU'RE ME! MUAHAHAHAHA! TIME FOR SWEET REVENGE!(accidentally hit Miyuki's tea drink)**

**Sakura: NOOO!**

**Miyuki: (sweat drop) Where's my tea? SAKURA!**


	3. Chapter 3 Troubles All Day

**A/N: YEAH! I'VE SCORED STRAIGHT As FOR MY GOVERNMENT EXAM! So I decided to update today.WOW! 8 reviews! Wasn't exactly my expectation. I wanted to talk more but couldn't remember what to talk. I thank neon kun for reviewing both my chapters! Okay, now I'll reply to my dearest reviewers:-**

**To neon kun:** I see your name in most stories everytime I review a SasuSaku fic. That's how you got so familiar to me! Thanks forthe review! The fluffs will be coming!

**To Hyuuga Tenten - Nara Ino:**At this moment, there'll be SasuSaku fluffs. But don't worry, I'll make the NejTen and ShikaIno pairs a.s.a.p! Tenten not blushing much...hm...I think I need to revised my chapters then! Thanks for telling me that!

**To sasukerocks:** Erm...what's Gambate? In this chapter, Sakura's alot rebellious but she'll turn back a little nicer later! Thank you for your review!

**To AddictiveJon:** Thanks for reminding me about that! Well, young kids in my school have done a lot of swearing words that's why I find it quite normal. I've changed to T! Thank you for your review!

**To SKYBLUE1010:** You've encouraged me a lot! I've never received this kind of review before! I'll try to update the next chapter a.s.a.p! Thanks for the review!

**Enjoy now!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Troubles All Day**

"IN ALL THE PLACES, WHY MUST SHE CHOSE THE HALL?" Sakura shouted and her voice echoed in the hall.

"Unless, you want the toilet," Sasuke smirked as he took a mop, a box of washing powder and a pail of water. Sakura grumbled.

"Why is it that when you get in trouble, I have to get in trouble too, jerk?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"Hey! I'm asking you a question!"

"What's wrong with you? You didn't act like that when you first came into my class."

"Oh…so you want to know why? YOUR CLASS IS FREAKING ME OUT! YOUR TEACHER IS FREAKING ME OUT! YOUR FANGIRLS ARE FREAKING ME OUT! THE BOYS ARE FREAKING ME OUT AND YOU! ARE FREAKING ME OUT THE MOST!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice. She tried to catch a breath.

"Hn."

"Can you stopped your 'Hn' thing! It's irritating, you know!"

"Hn."

"OH GOD! I NEED EARPLUGS! (take note, EAR PLUGS)" And Sakura rushed out to look for earplugs in the school. Sasuke smirked.

"While Sakura's out, I can do some pranks though," Sasuke grinned and he sneaked out of the hall. Meanwhile, a shadow behind the chairs smiled. He was holding a book in his hand. (**A/N: **Guess who this guy is?)

"Hmph! Their little love has just begun!" and the shadow left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura grumbled at first when they started cleaning the hall. But she started to like it since it was **_she _**who cleaned Megumi and her house. Megumi, who thinks she's the **boss **of the house and since she is a senior student, she made Sakura work, work and work. Poor Sakura!

"I see you're enjoying your time, pinky," Sasuke spoke. He was getting annoyed since Sakura started to enjoy cleaning and this guy is just too frustrated to clean the hall floor.

The jade emerald-eyed girl was still cleaning and humming a tune from a song called 'Car Wash' ('Shark Tale' movie song). Sasuke then noticed that she had earplugs. He was so annoyed with Sakura. This Sakura didn't seem to even respect him at all. _I don't care! I must earn her respect! _Sasuke thought angrily. He dipped the mop into the pail of washing detergent and sneaked behind Sakura. He took the mop, preparing to squeeze it on top of her head. Then…

"EEEEAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

It wasn't Sakura's voice but Sasuke's! Sakura could feel a vibration that someone's moving behind her and used the mop to hit the person's leg. Sasuke yelped as he lay on the floor. Sakura smirked and took out the earplugs and throw it on the floor (take note, earplugs on floor).

"Ha! I'm not that dumb like your stupid fan girls! Serves you right! Teaches you a lesson to never mess up with ME!" Sakura retorted. She flipped her hair and went back to work. Sasuke was too furious and he put the mop onto Sakura's hair. Sakura screamed and threw a pail of detergent at Sasuke. Sasuke coughed out the substance that went into his mouth and he threw his pail detergent at the kunoichi. The floor became really slippery as they catch each other while trying to maintain their balance.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU STINKING RAT!" Sakura yelled at him and tried to catch his collar but he was too fast and Sasuke tried to look for something in the hall to throw at Sakura. He threw an empty 'Twisties' pack at Sakura, then a bottle a drink, then a book (which happened to be Kakashi's book because he left it there) And Sakura threw it back at him. Some hit and some missed. And while Sakura's was trying to run she stepped onto the earplugs (and the floor's slippery), fell on her back, her miniskirt lifted up and Sasuke blushed lightly.

Sakura saw this and threw the mop at him.

"PERVERT! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

It aimed onto his face. Sasuke nosebleed as he fell to the ground. Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the hall…

_OH NO! MY ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOK!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just less than one minute after the incident, five people, two open one side of the door and three open the other side of the door and put their head between the gap.

"You guys okay…," four of them said in unison while one just gasped. They saw Sakura with soap bubbles on her hair and her clothes were wet. They could see a blur shape of a pink colour panty and bra. Naruto nosebleed but Neji just blushed lightly.

Sakura turned around and saw two boys and three girls. She screamed again.

"TAKE THAT, YOU IDIOTIC PERVERTS!" and she threw two pails at Neji and Naruto aiming exactly onto their faces. Fortunately for Megumi, Tenten and Hinata, they were an inch away from the pails or otherwise they will be hit on their faces like the boys.

"Wow, Sakura. That was pretty cool, but…" Megumi looked at the boys again "that was pretty rough. It's too much." Sakura felt embarrassed.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Neji-kun!"

And both of them rushed to the boy's aid. The boys were unconscious with their eyes showing a twirling look. Sakura again had a conversation in her mind.

_**Hey, that was totally cool, man.**_

_You call that cool? _Sakura's eye twitched.

_**Yeap! You just bashed up three guys, you know. It's not like everyday I see you do that.**_

_Why did I hit them again?_

(hit forehead in mind) **_My god! You're so forgetful! You were too self conscious about your body _**(do the exclamation marks on her fingers) **_and that's what happened!_**

_First day of school and I'm deadly in trouble. But I've got one mistake and you have one._

_**What do you mean one mistake for you? You hit three guys out of consciousness and I only injured a person one time. So you have THREE MISTAKES, gal!**_

_One!_

_**No, three!**_

_One!_

_**Three!**_

_One mistake!_

_**Three mistakes!**_

_Quit it! You win!_

_**Yes! I'm always the big winner and you're the loser! HAHAHAHA!**_

_Shut the crap off!_

"You're so dead, Sakura-chan," Megumi said and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji were in the school clinic. The principal, who happened to be the school doctor too, called all the four girls to come.

"Tenten, you take care of Neji, Hinata, you take care of Naruto, Megumi, you take care of Sasuke and…" Tsunade stopped Sakura from moving "We need to talk."

"Huh?" Sakura was surprised why she was exceptional.

_**You dumb-head! You did something wrong this afternoon! **_

_I did?_

_**Yes you did, you dummy! Remember that pail…**_

_Oh! I get it! Don't remind me of it…_

_**And you hit…**_

_I said SHUT UP!_

"Sakura dear?'

Sakura suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked up. A stern look came upon Tsunade's face. The cherry blossom girl took a step back.

"You've cause a lot of trouble, Sakura. What makes you all of sudden so rebellious?" Tsunade's voice soften but still firm.

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Erm…"

"I'm waiting."

"I…don't like this class, Tsunade-sensei. I can't get used to all the students in this class except Megumi. I wanted to tell this earlier but Megumi stopped me from doing it," Sakura hung her head low.

Tsunade didn't speak for a moment or two.

"Well, I will talk to Megumi later. If Megumi didn't stop you, you might have a place in other classes but now, all the classes are full. But seriously, it will still be the same if you change classes. But it won't be so troublesome like the class you're having," Tsunade said in a soft tone "Be patient, Sakura. I'm sure you will like it sooner or later." And Sakura brightened up. Tsunade left Sakura outside as the principal went into the clinic. Sakura thought again.

_**ARGH! LIKE THE CLASS SOONER OR LATER? I THINK EVEN A BILLION YEARS I'LL BE HAVING A TRAUMA ABOUT THIS CLASS!**_

_Hey! Maybe Tsunade is right! On second thoughts, Megumi, Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto weren't so bad after all! Excluding Sasuke, of course!_

_**Whatever you say, miss! I still get to rule you! I think I'm gonna be sick if I have the same class with them next year!**_

_And you'll change, gal! Maybe I should try to be a little nicer. And that's when troubles are overcome!_

_**Give up, man. It won't work. Not even in a trillion years.**_

_Well, we'll see._

And Sakura walked back to the clinic. Not knowingly, a blondie had been stalking her since the pink hair girl left the hall.

_You are gonna get it, Sakura…a very nice thing from me…_the girl thought as she grinned and left.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review as usual!** XD

**Naruto: Who's that blondie?**

**Miyuki: Not telling.**

**Naruto: (puppy face) Awww...Miyuki-chan! We are the characters here! Give us a bonus!**

**Miyuki: Find out yourself.**

**Naruto: ARGH! I WISH I WASN'T IN THIS FIC!**

**Sasuke: Too bad, dobe.**

**Naruto: I'm not a dobe, you bastard!**

**Sasuke: I'm not a bastard, you dobe.**

**Naruto: Bastard!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: Bastard!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Neji, Miyuki, Megumi, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten: ...**


	4. Chapter 4 Students Love and Trouble

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THAT GOES FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS!(Erm...sorry for the harsh voice, just too frustrated with the disclaimer thing)**

**A/N: I've got ideas for Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 but I still don't know how to end Chapter 6 yet. There's still a way long more chapters to go. School's over but there's still a lot of house chores that I have to do at home! Most of the ideas I get are from dreams, breakfast time, bath time, play time and friends together time. If I have any grammatical errors or spelling errors in this story, please tell me to avoid confusion of readers and I'll revise the chapters. WOW! SO MANY REVIEWS! WOO-HOO! (celebrates with all the readers with streamers everywhere)I didn't know my last chapter was so funny! I'm glad it make you all laugh!**

**Special dedications to:-**

**To CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** This chapter has less humor in it but more in the next chapter! I'm glad you have fun reading my story!

**To Hyuuga Tenten-Nara Ino:** In this chapter, Tenten and Neji knew they liked each other. I'm making Tenten and Hinata the way they should be, not like 'fan girls' you say. The girls will always be close, starting from either the next chapter or the 6th chapter. Thanks for the review!

**To Galatria57:** WOW! I didn't know I had a talent for writing! Thank you so much! (bows)

**To sasukerocks: **Yeah, bad Ino. Anyway, what's the GAMBATE in your sentence again?

**To Akatsuki Blaze:** I'll check it! Maybe not so soon but I'll read and review your story! Cuz I love highschool fics!

**To white-rosekiss:** Well, I didn't realize that confused you! Thanks for reminding me! Well, I'm making it high school classes for 16-19 years old. So each class has 16-19 years old. I have more information about this confusion at the end of this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**To liltoughiepunkie:** Here's the chapter you're waiting for!

**To fRenZ4EveR: **Yeap. Blondie's always Ino!(sometimes I think of putting Naruto) And here's the chappie you have been waiting for!

**To Twinx Titans Evolution Fairy:** J, are you sure this story's funny? You don't sound like it. Anyway, could you still tell me more about the Harry Potter show you watched?

**To kellyvan5543:** Thank you for your review! (bow)

**And enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Students Trouble And Love**

In the school corridor, a girl with two hair buns on her head, with a Chinese shirt and pants was reading a book about ninja tools such as kunais, katanas, shurikens (**A/N:** This story has nothing to do with ninjas) and other weapons while walking to the library. It was recess time but the corridor was so quiet and empty that even this girl had a peace of mind reading the book.

The Hyuuga prodigy happened to be walking around the corridor too, with hands in his pockets. He was wearing a white shorts and a jacket with two strings on the top. (**A/N: **I don't know how to describe it even though I'm a fashion designer. I can only draw out)

The guy noticed the girl's presence but the girl only noticed the book's presence. They walked past each other as though nothing had happened. After walking a few steps away from each other…

"Hey," Neji spoke. Tenten and Neji stopped walking. Tenten was a little shock because she didn't know there was somebody behind her. _If I'm not mistaken, this voice belongs to the Hyuuga guy, _Tenten thought. Neither of them looked at each other. Tenten didn't blush at all. She was still looking at the book and waiting what will this 'genius of the geniuses' guy will talk.

"You were the girl who was at the clinic with me, right?" Neji asked. Tenten thought this was a stupid question but still didn't answer.

"Well, thanks for your concern for me," and he walked a few steps away and Tenten did the same when again…

"Erm…can I tell you something?" Neji spoke in a quite emotional tone. This make Tenten turned back and Neji did the same.

"After all these years being in the same class with you," he paused and Tenten knew something was coming either it was bad news or good news "I think you're a very cute girl, Tenten." He smiled at her and left. Tenten watched as he walked away and she blushed lightly.

_Did he just smiled at me, call me cute and for the first time and heard him call my name? For all these years…this seems so like a dream…I think I will better confirm with Hinata first, _the girl thought as she quickly closed the book and began looking for the Hyuuga heiress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Sakura and Megumi were walking around the school.

"You know this is the second day you have been in this school so how do you feel about it?" Megumi asked the girl who was a little shorter than she was.

"Yesterday seems such a bad day, I wonder today will be the same…" Sakura silently spoke loud enough for Megumi to hear.

"As a senior in this school, let me tell you that there are losers, rich kids, some that are spoilt brats like Ino, and a few very well behaved kids. There are people here that are also what you had expected them to be and also not what you had expected them to be. This school is really upside down," Megumi talked. Sakura needed to know more.

"Then how did you survive this school?" Sakura asked curiously. Megumi chuckled.

"Being a prefect was really wonderful. Although it was hard to deal with them, it was fun. The principal told us to hit them with a cane and no mercy to anybody whether this person was your best friend or your enemy. But I'm not so the rough type so I didn't spank them that hard. But those people I spank knew I pity them and they began to obey rules," Megumi recalled back all the past years.

"Oh…"Sakura just sighed. _I'll never get to be a prefect after all that happened yesterday, _Sakura thought. Megumi seem to read her mind.

"Well, it was only the first day of school, gal. You still have a long way of chances, you know," Megumi spoke. Suddenly, they heard a rumble, then a tumble, then a yell, a scream, a shout and the list goes on…

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, SAKURA!" as Megumi quickly run. Sakura stared at what was behind them with horror on her face. A so-called human ball with pen and papers in their hands were shouting and waving to Sakura. There were also signboards that she had saw on the first day of school that were supposed to cheer for Sasuke but they crossed out Sasuke's name and put Sakura's name.

"OMG…" Sakura squeaked and ran much faster than Megumi.

"FROM WHAT YOU TOLD ME LAST TIME, YOU HAVE WON THE HEARTS OF MANY BOYS IN YOUR OLD SCHOOL BUT THEY WEREN'T SO OPENED TO TELL HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT YOU, RIGHT?" Megumi shouted. Sakura just nodded.

"Well, most guys here will do anything to win the girl's heart and the girls will do anything to win the guy's heart. Well, I'm not like them," Megumi shouted even louder as the screams and cheers for Sakura got louder too. Sakura could hear a guy shouted, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH, SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE ONE STEP TO BECOME ME AND GAI-SENSEI TO GAIN THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Sakura think that was really weird.

"SAKURA, FOLLOW…" but Megumi's voice was drained by all of Sakura's fan boys. Megumi then show hand signal to Sakura and Sakura followed her. The girls run and they past a few trees. Since the trees seem to only give way to the girls, the human ball crashed into the trees and the girls could hear the yelping and screaming of pain.

"Serves them right," Megumi smiled. Sakura just sighed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto and Sasuke were walking out of the canteen, Naruto still having a bowl of ramen in his hand. After taking a big gulp of the ramen. Naruto broke the silence.

"So we're friends, huh?" Naruto spoke in a not so sarcastic tone.

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

"I take that as a yes, Sasuke-teme," Naruto smiled. Suddenly…

"SSSAAASSSUUUKKKEEE-DDDAAARRRLLLIIINNNGGG!" a girl shouted from behind. She was holding a flask in her hand. She jumped into the air and hugged Sasuke.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! GET OFF ME!" Sasuke tried to shake her off and at last managed to do it.

"Ahhh…Sasuke-kun, I know you're just shy to tell me that you love me a lot," as Ino said in a girly tone with two hands holding the flask as she shake her hands. (**A/N: **Don't know how to explain it but it is form when a girl is quite shy.)

"No way," Sasuke swept off all the so-called 'Ino germs' on him. Ino opened up what was inside the flask. An aroma came out of the flask.

"Nice, isn't it? I told my servant to make the finest chicken soup in the world with some abalone that cost millions of dollars! Since that so-called 'pinky' hurt you, I prepared some soup that could heal you!" Ino smiled. And she whispered to his ear "if you don't drink it, I'll tell your dad what you had done in school." Sasuke didn't say anything but Ino did mean it. When Sasuke bullied someone younger than him, Ino told his dad and Sasuke got a spanking from him. Ino was more like a stalker.

Naruto wished he hadn't eaten the ramen yet so that his ramen could go with that soup. Sasuke decided to give it a try to taste the soup. Ino's eyes twinkled as Sasuke took a spoonful of soup and was about to put into his mouth when something flashed into his mind.

He pictured Sakura laughing at him for drinking chicken soup.

_AHAHAHA! YOU ARE DRINKING CHICKEN SOUP BECAUSE YOU WANT YOUR HAIR TO BE MORE CHICKEN-ISH!_

_YOU DESTROYED YOUR OWN CHICKEN CLAN, YOU CHICKEN HAIR GUY!_

_WHY ARE YOU SUCH A COWARD ALWAYS MAKING INO WIN OVER YOU? _

Sasuke felt Sakura will spoil his reputation and he put down the spoon.

"I am allergic to chicken, excuse me," and Sasuke walked away leaving Ino and Naruto surprised. Ino angrily close the flask and kicked it away. _Wow, Ino sure is strong when she's angry, _Naruto thought and he quickly walked away from the angry boar who was still frustrated and screaming her head off why she couldn't persuade Sasuke to drink the soup.

_It must be something to do with that wide forehead girl! You are just going to receive your punishment sooner and faster! _Ino thought angrily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_So Neji does like Tenten, _Hinata smiled. Just as she had expected, Tenten came running to the Hyuuga heiress, panting and sweating. Tenten wiped off her sweat and got onto her own feet again.

"So is it true that Neji…?" Tenten asked trying to catch a breath. Hinata nodded shyly.

"Oh…" Tenten smiled. _Well, at least he did confess although not directly, _Tenten thought as she wiped her sweat off "anyway, what are you doing here in this cherry blossom school park?"

"Just walking around. Anyway, I feel that after break, we'll have a subject which all of us will not even not like that teacher," Hinata spoke. Tenten was curious.

"Don't you know who the teacher is, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head.

And then, all of a sudden, the school bell rang. The bell seem to rang for years for Hinata and Tenten even though it was only a few seconds the bell had rang. Terror was coming…and who is this mysterious teacher?

Suddenly, Rock Lee was jumping up and down in his green jump suit with happiness in his face as he quickly rushed to somewhere. And then the answer came upon them.

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other.

"Could the teacher be…" they said together.

………_GAI-SENSEI…?_

* * *

**A/N: Less humor here. Next chapter with more humor with...GAI-SENSEI AND ROCK LEE!(claps for no reason) Okay, I see that some of you are confused why I said Sakura was younger and put in the same class with other older students. I'm not a high-school student but being in class with older students seem fun. It's my own high school fic, you see. You get to have chaos in the class and learn some things from seniors. You were also wondering when Ino will take revenge. It'll be on the Chapter 7. Want to know more? Keep on reviewing.**

**Anyway, does anybody knows Sasuke's father name? And now, please read and review as usual!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Power,Spirit and Speech

**Disclaimer: If I even did own Naruto, I would have made the baddy guys died!(except for Itachi!)**

**A/N: Yo, people! Gomen minna-san, I know I'm updating really late. I've to update my Ayashi No Ceres story at the same time too! Lots and lots of work to do even though it's school holiday for me. Anyway, I've replied all of you using the reply link. If I didn't, please tell me and I'll reply you a.s.a.p. cuz I've gone a little mixed up. Wow, I've got 31 REVIEWS? That seems a lot to me. Better than my Ayashi No Ceres story. Anyway, enjoy reading!(very sorry if I got spelling and grammatical mistakes.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Power, Spirit and Speech of Youth**

The girls wore red shorts and white shirts (as normal Japanese students do) for their Physical Education in the sports field. The boys wore white shirts and blue shorts. Then they heard a whistle.

"Now, all my students of youth, please faced me!" Everyone had moody faces except for Sakura and Rock Lee. Rock Lee happened to be in outmost joy. Sakura was confused what was happening then…

Gai saw Rock Lee and Rock Lee saw Gai. Rock Lee ran forward to Gai and Gai ran forward to Rock Lee. To Rock Lee and Gai, the time is following them as they move in a very slow motion run with a lot of flowers and stars surrounding them.

"Gai-sensei…"

"Rock Lee…"

And they hug each other as Gai-sensei swung Rock Lee around hitting some people in the front row. The rest of the people sweat dropped including Sakura. Then Gai threw Rock Lee high up to the sky and Rock Lee landed safely on the ground with hands open wide and legs together. Nobody clapped except for Gai-sensei because everyone thought that was stupid and lame.

"You make me sooo proud, my dear student," Gai-sensei smiled and his teeth shone. Rock Lee smiled back doing the same thing his teacher was doing. The light from their teeth grew brighter and brighter until it was even brighter than the Sun. Most of them started to shout.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! MY EYES!"

"LET'S GET OUT, PEOPLE!"

Everyone (except Gai and Rock Lee) began heading for the sports exit door except for a boy who was wearing sunglasses(which is Shino) walked slowly towards the door. Gai-sensei was very angry and frustrated. His so-called younger twin had the same expression as him.

"FOR YOUR MISBEHAVIOR, YOU HAVE TO RUN AROUND THIS FIELD FOR 3732 LAPS! (**A/N: **Tell me whether this number of laps seem torturing)" Maito Gai boomed and a remote control suddenly appeared in his hand. He pressed one of the buttons and all the doors were shut tight. And then another door was on this door, and another door was on another door, and another, and another…

Most of them gasped and sighed and some cry as thought it was the end of the world. Then with their heads down and their shoulders higher than their heads, hands in their pockets (if they do have one), they walked back to their running position.

"ON THE COUNT, MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE OF YOUTH, FOR THE SAKE OF FIERY KONAHA HIGH, YOU MAY RUN…NOW!" Gai-sensei shouted. Everyone began to run quite energetic a bit and the one who's running-but-more-like-walking was the lazy ass Shikamaru, but later was chased by Maito Gai and so he ran faster but still in his usual pattern way of walking. Now, to Sakura…

Sakura happened to be enjoying a bit of running because she's mostly into sports and outdoor activities in her former school. Her strength began to fizzle when…

"YO, SAKURA-CHAN! LET'S RUN TOGETHER!"

"WILL YOU BE MY DATE?"

"IF I WIN THIS RACE, YOU'LL GO OUT WITH ME!"

And Sakura looked behind to see a whole bunch of boys racing behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Naruto was still leading in the running race, with Sasuke and Neji sooooo far behind. Then, he saw a pile of dust smoke far at the back of him. It was coming closer, and closer… and then he saw a girl and a lot of boys. The smoke was the trace left due to the running.

"AAARRRGGHHH! GET OFF ME, YOU ASSHOLES AND DIRTY FILTHY PEOPLE!" Sakura screamed her lungs out. There were boys looming ahead and they began grabbing her shirt, tearing the end of the shirt apart. Sakura's shoe flew off due to the amazing speed of her running and the shoe hit a boy's head. The hot ground made her speed even faster.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, SAKURA-DARLING! YOU ARE ALMOST JOINING THE TEAM OF THE POWER OF YOUTH --- CREATED BY ME AND GAI-SENSEI!"

It's the second time Sakura heard this time of comment. And she knew who it was. Rock Lee. Who else? Nobody likes Gai-sensei. I repeat, NOBODY. Except Gai's younger twin.

Now, we still haven't forgotten about the maverick showstopper, loudmouth brat, Uzumaki Naruto who was still leading in the race. Sakura was overtaking him, and she was leading. Naruto didn't give up. He moved faster and faster. Sakura didn't want to compete. She just wanted to get far away from her fanboys…fast. Real fast. And in the end, Sakura was the only one who finished the race. What happen to Naruto? The fanboys squashed him up as they ran and stepped over him just to follow Sakura.

The others who didn't finish the race were given the lightest punishment. Push-up 20 times. Seems so rare to happen, right? Everybody knows what kind of teacher Gai-sensei is.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the end of the PE class, everyone got out of the hall except for Rock Lee who was stopped by his teacher.

"Rock Lee, is that the pink-haired girl the girl you had a crush on?" Gai asked. Rock Lee nodded. The teacher continued.

"That girl impressed me so much so I gave a lighter punishment to the students. You have chosen the right path of choosing women, my student of youth," Gai patted Rock Lee's back. Rock Lee smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto came out of the school clinic with Hinata with him. She grabbed hold of his arm. Naruto wasn't exactly injured badly though due to the principal's miracle healing.

It was lunch time and the two of them meet their gang in the canteen. Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Megumi, Shino and another guy who had a dog with him were sitting together.

"You and your stupid fanboys, Sakura," Naruto spoke as he sat beside Neji.

"It was their problem. They decided to follow me," Sakura replied.

"Really? But it was you who lured them into your beauty trap," Naruto said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"It's a no."

"It's a yes."

"I set no traps around me," Sakura spoke. Her voice was growing louder and louder. Same to Naruto.

"You have it. On your body."

"Shut up, you dimwit."

"Pinky's going mad,…" Sasuke said in a high pitch and childish tone. Sakura shot a death glare at him.

"So you want to join in?" Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, wide forehead," Sasuke grinned.

"BASTARD!"

"Dummy."

"NOSEBLEED GUY!"

"Too-obsessed-with-body girl. You don't need to shout, you know."

"WEIRD GUY!"

"Doesn't affect me."

"Sasuke's very weak, Sasuke's very weak…" Sakura said in a squeaking tone. This time, Sasuke's REALLY mad.

"OH YEAH! WANNA FIGHT!" Sasuke yelled as he kicked the canteen chair away. Some girls screamed with awe.

"BRING IT ON, YOU BIG DICK!" Sakura yelled back.

"Hey, why am I left out?" Naruto asked.

"This is my fight with her, dobe," Sasuke said without looking at Naruto as the two rivals, Sasuke and Sakura stood on the canteen table. After that, Sakura and Sasuke came down from the table(They scared they'll get detention again) The fanboys and fangirls stop cheering. There was a long silence. Then...

"AND I HAVE A SPEECH…" Rock Lee began to speak.

"Save your speech for next time, Lee," Neji said bluntly.

"Yeah, it's always the same old damn thing," Kiba(the guy with a dog) agreed.

"No! It's a new topic called 'Power Of Youth: IT'S A MUST FOR EVERYBODY TO CULTIVATE IT!" Rock Lee boomed.

"…" Shino said nothing as usual.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru put his hands behind his head.

"Go speak on the announcement speaker or something else and show your talent of how outspoken you are, right Akamaru?" Kiba spoke to his dog as he slurped up a lime juice.

"ARF! ARF! (RIGHT, MY MASTER!)" Akamaru barked. _Actually, I think it'll make matters worse, master_, the dog thought.

"The Power Of Youth will guide me and Gai-sensei will be so proud of me!" As Rock Lee's eyes twinkled. He marched off out of the canteen. Kiba just kept drinking his lime juice as though nothing happen.

"Why did you suggest that?" Naruto yelled.

"Just kidding. He'll feel embarrassed since nobody listens to his speech," as he gave his empty paper cup of juice to Akamaru. Akamaru put the cup in the bin.

"Erm…I don't think so, doggy-boy," Naruto spoke as he heard the announcement speaker 'click' which means someone is gonna speak in it.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME DOGGY-BOY…" Kiba stood up. When…

"GOOD AFTERNOON TO ALL MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS, MY BELOVED, MOST HANDSOME, REMARKABLE TEACHER GAI-SENSEI (everyone sweat dropped when they heard this except Gai-sensei), MY MOST BEAUTIFUL, DARLING, SEXY CHERRRY BLOSSSOM HARUNO SAKURA (Sakura coughed at this and all her fanboys began to get ready to kill Rock Lee while Sasuke teased her)…MAY I NOW START MY JOYFUL SPEECH ABOUT 'THE POWER OF Y…"

"EVERBODY LET'S GO SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM THIS SPEAKER!" Naruto shouted and everybody ran out of the canteen looking for some safe place, away from the so-called 'dangerous' speaker. Sakura, Hinata, Megumi and Tenten went separate ways for shelter. Megumi locked herself in a storeroom, Tenten in an extremely abandoned class that had no speaker and everywhere was dusty and messy, Hinata in the girl's toilet and Sakura…in……….the **boy's toilet**?

* * *

**A/N: It's Miyuki here again. I think Ino's revenge will come much much later since the next chapter will be a really llllooooonnnnngggg one. Unless you want meto cut it down. I pity Megumi not having a paring. Could someone give me a pairing for her? I don't know who'll suit her. Until next time! (Read and review as usual!)**

**Miyuki**


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Things Do Happen

**A/N: **MY UTMOST APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE FOR MONTHS!Gomen nasai! Everyday I went online but I so damn lazy to update! You want to throw pots and pans at me, go ahead. Unfortunately, you can throw it at your own LCD(XD LoL) I have damn lot of school work so all the blaming goes to that school. I have actually a lot of time…but I use that time for something else. I've revised Chapter 1 too! Anywaiz…have fun reading!

**A more understanding plot: **If you want to see how the school is like in a map, review or PM me. It'll give a lot of help to my story for those who gets confuse with the places I'm talking about. (put the word **'Caeruleus Impero'** in your PM or review if you want the map. The words mean 'Blue Rules'. Blue house is my sports house)

**And to those who review me…: **Thank you so much for taking your time to review my story especially those who reviewed months after I updated! My story should be history by now! I thank…

**Akira Bloom93, LAYDiE PEACHiE, saki-kun**(for telling me who to pair up with)**,White Rainie Jeweltine, -Whoeva.I.Can.B-, assassin ninja girl, LAYDiE PEACHiE, Reiyuka Yumikoto, sakura-blossom99, BloodRuby, fRenZ4EveR, darkmousey-15, Ruriko89, Angel Dark Heart, kyuubi kitty, ying yang dragons**

Now time for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Events Do Happen**

After she closed the door behind her, she sighed with relief because she couldn't hear the announcement anymore. She opened her eyes as she decided to walk towards one of the toilet cubicles when…

She realized there were weird toilet seats at about a few meters away on her right. She dropped her mouth opened when she saw those were the same toilet-looking seats which were in her house for her dad.

And so, she decided to rush to the door quickly. But unfortunately, someone actually opened the door. She was trapped in a boy's toilet! And now a boy is coming in and sees her in the washroom! And how embarrassed will she be if this guy is such a gossip person and spread the news around!

_Think Sakura, think!_

She saw a big empty black plastic bag hanging on a hook. Quick as lightning, she grabbed the bag and stuffed herself into the bag. She peek her head out to get a glimpse of whoever is coming in.

The guy soon came in with a frustrated look on his face. Sakura gasped. It was…the damn … sarcastic guy! The guy turned around when he heard someone gasping. Nobody was behind him. Sakura quickly shot her head down; causing the plastic bag she was in to move.

Now, the guy didn't really care later on and do whatever he wants to do in the toilet. Sakura was feeling very uncomfortable with her position and so she started to move again. The plastic bag made a lot of sounds and Sasuke was getting very curious on what's going on.

Sakura hold her breath. Will it be the last of her?

_**Yes it will.**_

_Oh shut up. Stop making me nervous!_

**_I'm not making you nervous; it's yourself who's making yourself nervous._**

_Whatever…_

_**I spy something that starts with an S and ends with an E near you…**_

_I've no time to play all these crappy games at such a time like this...wait…WHAT?_

Sasuke saw some strands of pink hair perking out of the bag. He rubbed his eyes (**A/N: **That's so OOC…I know) to see whether he was really dreaming. He must be thinking too much of that annoying partner he was sitting next to. Wait…THINKING TOO MUCH? Where did that sentence got into his head?

The girl then realized her mistake and dug her head even more into the bag. She stopped fidgeting. Sasuke sighed with relief. He thought he had some eye sight problem. Imagined Sasuke wearing spectacles. Looks nerdy? You think about it.

Suddenly, someone banged into the toilet, causing Sakura and Sasuke to jerk. Naruto thought he saw a rubbish bag jerk but then he shook the thought off.

"SASUKE-TEME! AT LAST I'VE FOUND YOU! WE'RE LATE FOR THAT DAMN ART CLASS BY BAKI-SENSEI! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN RIGHT!" Naruto yelled so loud that even the whole school shook. It would actually collapse if the school structure base wasn't good.

"You don't need to shout, dobe."

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE, BASTARD!"

"Dobe."

"BASTARD!"

Sakura sweat dropped. Do they ever have any new names to call each other that is not 'dobe' or 'bastard'?

After the two guys left the toilet, Sakura came out of the bag and stretched herself. She would never try this again.

"_WE'RE LATE FOR THAT DAMN ART CLASS BY BAKI-SENSEI! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN RIGHT!"_

Sakura was doomed. Not only she's gonna be late for that class but she's gonna missed out her favorite subject! She doesn't care whoever the teacher is but…oh dear!

She rushed out and suddenly knocked into Hinata who just came out of the girl's washroom after she heard Naruto screaming. They fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry…H-Hinata! What are you doing here? We're late!"

"I…ran into the girl's b-b-athroom to a-a-void the announcement..." Hinata stuttered…again. Sakura then grabbed the white-eyed girl's hand.

"We've no time to lose," Sakura said. But then, Hinata loosen her grip. Sakura was shocked by her action.

"Tenten…I saw Tenten…she went to G7…"Hinata gasped. Sakura was like 'Huh?'.

G7 (**A/N:** It's actually an empty classroom in my school, it's normally used for detention or whatever students need to do in there) was known as a haunted classroom because two girls committed suicide in that room. One of them died because of her crush didn't accept her love. The other died because she accidentally entered the room and the classroom door suddenly locked her inside and she died of suffocating. (**A/N: **There was a prefect who died of suffocating in my school hall because she was doing her routine check. Unknown to her, a teacher locked the hall thinking no one was in there. The girl died after she was left inside the hall for the whole two-month school holiday) Does it sound scary to you?

Sakura had no choice but to follow Hinata. She too, doesn't want Tenten to be one of the deadly victims.

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

Tenten didn't know where the hell she was. She was not those girly kind who goes screaming and faint when she sees an eight-legged thing or whatever spooky sounds she hear. Suddenly, the front and back door of the classroom was locked. Outside the class was totally dark. The archer thought that there will be a heavy downpour.

Then, she start to hear moaning voices. She first ignored it. After that, there were whining voices. She ignored it but it was starting to creep her out.

The cupboard in the room was starting to shake. Quickly, she move a few steps back. She felt like screaming but she couldn't. She tried to overcome her fear but she couldn't. And then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Someone jumped out of the cupboard and landed into Tenten's arms. Tenten look at the person she was carrying in bridal style. The person had long hair covering her/his face. He/She had a cloth over himself/herself. Then, he/she looked at Tenten. Both of them screamed. The archer dropped him and freaked out. Their hairs stood up like goose bumps. (There were cockroaches in the cupboard)

"AAAAHHHH! YOU FREAKY MONSTER GET BACK AWAY FROM ME…!" Tenten closed her eyes and shooed it away. Then the person realized something.

"Ten-ten-ten-ten…it-it-it's m-m-me…" the voice croaked out. Tenten screamed even more.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG! I'VE GOT MY POOR TEDDY BEAR TO BE CARED OFF; I'VE GOT A BUNCH OF FRIENDS TO SAY GOODBYE…PLEASE!SPARE ME!" she yelled and started to cry (anime waterfall crying). The 'creepy' person sweat dropped. Then he/she adjusted his/her voice.

"Tenten, it's me…"

"NOOOO….SOMEONE HELP ME!" she ranted. She was shock-paralyzed. Suddenly, someone saves the day! I mean…two people saves her day by banging into the room! Never mind…just ignore it…it doesn't make sense…

"Tenten! Are you alright?" Hinata and Sakura tried to calm their friend down. Then, they turned their heads to look at the 'alien' in front of them. Now, it's the two girl's turn to be as pale as a real ghost.

"GET AWAY YOU FREAKY MONSTER! WHO ASK YOU TO COMMIT SUICIDE AND SCARED US TO DEATH! NOW, I'M GOING TO SENT YOU TO HELL!" The Hyuuga grabbed a worn out broom and smacked it on the person's head. And then, she kicked him/her until blood start to come out of him/her. Hinata started to laugh evilly. The girls were even more frightened. They were like 'O.O HINATA'S POSSESSED!'

"WAIT!" the 'ghost' stopped Hinata. He/She arranged his/her hair and tore away the cloth that was around him/her. The girls' jaws dropped open.

"Err…" Sakura began.

"Wo…" Tenten added.

"OMG…"Hinata continued.

"NEJI?" All the girls yelled at the person and Tenten muttered a little suffix '-kun' in his name. He had a bloody nose and his 'pretty' face was almost destroyed, thanks to Hinata's amazing 'anger' kicking. His clothes were wear-and-tear and why it was like that…..? Long story.

Apparently, the cockroaches and some other insects bit it and Neji has a phobia of insects. That is why he jumped out of the cupboard. Why he and Tenten were in the class room? Same reason with Hinata and Sakura.

Now, they all realized that they were EXTREMELY late for their class. Neji had no time to arrange his clothes properly so he had to let it be like that.

What Sakura learnt in school today: Never messed up with a Hyuuga girl, Neji's afraid of insects, plus, Tenten still has a little girly self in her.

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

Somewhere in the room...

"Luckily we didn't scared them...they look so creepy..."'someone' said. 'The other' nodded.

"Who put cockroaches in the cupboard?" the 'someone' eyed at 'the other'. 'The other' just kept silent.

"The room is so old of course there should be cockroaches," 'the other' spoke after a long silence.

"Never scared people again...you may never know how noisy they'll become..." 'someone' said "I've already scared the hell of you so I think I have enough." 'The other' frowned.

"Right..." 'the other' said in sarcasm.

x.x.x. 000 x.x.x.

On with the Art lesson…

Baki-sensei was in a bad mood again. He not only realized that four students were not in class but half the class didn't bring their art equipments. Surprisingly, those who didn't bring their art items were forgiven. But those who came late to class with get a full-day detention on Sunday.

Neji pretended to practice boxing while walking back to his class cuz he's so bloody. All his girl fans went whispering to each other such as:-

"Wo! He really is a strong guy, how I wish he was mine…"

OR

"He's so cool! (squeals) (faints)"

Sakura and Tenten seems to be as white as ghost. Hinata was confused. Baki didn't ask why they were late and straight away reserved them in the list of detention. The girls sighed and hung their heads low.

Sasuke smirked and was too happy to see how Sakura is being punished only on the first few days of school. Sakura seem to read his mind and shot daggers at him. He stopped smirking. Silence between them.

"CLASS. I WANT ALL OF YOU TO DRAW ABOUT THIS TOPIC," the teacher boomed. Everyone's hair flew at the back. Must he talk that loud? We're not deaf, hello!

Sasuke's hair couldn't fly back cuz his hair is spiky facing at the back, right? Sakura had to quickly arranged her hair so Sasuke wouldn't even try to tease her. He didn't.

When they saw the topic, their mouths drop open. Draw HOW THEIR KITCHENS LOOK LIKE! Isn't art supposed to be MORE than inside the house? This is not a cooking lesson, MR. 'BAKA'.

Sakura just accepted the topic and started drawing. After a while, she realized that her partner's paper is still blank. She looked at him. He was staring outside the window.

"How long are you gonna take to draw?" she eyed at him. He turned back and glared at her.

"People take time to think! Damn impatient you are!" he yelled at her. But the class was so noisy, and his yelling is considered as talking. Sakura just looked away.

Sasuke was still 'thinking'. Kuso, he hate drawing. Why did the hell did the ministry put Art as a subject!

In thirty minutes out of an hour, Sakura was the first one to finish her art work. It was a truly fine masterpiece and Baki was not even the least surprised. He never had any favourite students. He only thinks his artwork is the best. Sakura was hoping for a good comment from him but she was very disappointed when he said, "Sit down at your own place."

After forty-five minutes have passed, Sasuke still haven't even touched his art tools or his pencil. He really was clueless. Who would go to the kitchen and memorized the landscape and the surroundings inside that place?

"You find too much of excuses to cover your problems," Sakura stared at the clean blank white sheet of paper. She pitied him and started to help him bit by bit. But Baki caught her helping him out.

"I WANT ORIGINAL WORK. NO HELPS OR ANYTHING THAT IS NOT YOUR OWN WORK IS ALLOWED," he boomed again. Some managed to put ear plugs in their ears "UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU ARE TO FINISH YOUR ART WORK BY 30 MINUTES WHILE HARUNO SAKURA WILL HAVE TO DO ANOTHER ARTWORK OF A SCENERY!" And then, the teacher sent them down to the Sakura park in the school.

Ino was pleased that Sakura was getting into a lot of trouble. But she just couldn't accept that Sakura was going detention with HER (Ino) SASUKE! Flames were burning in her eyes and to join detention with Sasuke, she decided to mess up her work. Baki hated messy work as he is very hygienic kind of person...actually TOO HYGIENIC. He sees a noodle on your shirt, a whacking from him. Whether boy or girl, he doesn't care. Too particulars in small little things. He's seriously freaky.

But unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice very well because he suddenly had to go for a teacher's meeting.

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

Sakura was doomed. She had never been this naughty in her previous schools…all thanks to the baka Uchiha. She was wondering whether there will be a Report Card Day…Oooo….that'll be freaky…

The raven haired guy was too carefree. He know his drawing sux,…but he doesn't care. His art tuition doesn't seem to give him any interest in art. For him, anyone who LOVES Art is a weirdo.

His pink haired rival suddenly appreared in front of him. He was ignoring her. Well, what did she do?

"I would love to see Baki-sensei chomping you into pieces…,"Sakura started rubbing her hands with an evil grin. Sasuke, who didn't want to lose to her, started drawing.

"We'll see," he smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **I would have typedan even longer chapterbut I was just too lazy as I have an exam coming soon! TT TT. I'm so damn freaking angry cuz that idiotic Sasuke hasn't show his damn face in a clear version in the manga! I've been screaming and shouting at the LCD until my friends were starting to freak out too…thinking I'm so weird. Anywaiz…I'll try to update soon! 

1 Beta Personal Production © by Miyuki Tsukada 2006


	7. Chapter 7 The Weird Feeling

**A/N: **Yes,…I know I'm taking a long time to update…cuz…nvm…anywaiz…here is the continuation of the story…ARRGGGHH! SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU FIND OUT ABOUT NARUTO'S KYUUBI!(throws shoe at Sasuke…hits him unconsciously)

**Disclaimer: **Always forgotten about disclaimers…isn't it obvious that I, the superior kunoichi does not own it? Lol…chill…calm down…I'm not a ninja at all! LoL! SORRY FOR ALL GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING MISTAKES!

**Chapter 7: The Weird Feeling**

* * *

"ARGH! I GIVE UP!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air. She was trying to control her so called 'Self-pity' over that so called 'Mr.Handsome…NOT!' in front of her. Every minute, she would catch him scratching his head, scribbling on the paper and crushed it and threw it away, chew on a pencil, juggling with anything he can find, engraving tic-tac-toe games on the tree he was leaning…

"Huh?" was all that he said when he turned around. She started to fold up her sleeves as she clenched her fist and shot flames at the blur guy.

"Err…what are you doing?" Sasuke, who's still blur, asked Sakura. What did she do? Oh were you expecting her to punch his face into the tree he was leaning and let him die with his head in the trunk of the tree? Or maybe something worse than that?

Hahaha…No. It's much too evil to do that. We all know Sakura does kick-ass here but unfortunately, don't know what got over her, she snatched the art block Sasuke was having and…oh, did she ripped it apart? No. She…

…Drew AGAIN for him. For what reason? I don't know. On top of her head was fire. Smoke coming out of her ears. Sasuke watched interestingly. Blur guy he was.

After what seems like eternity, the school bell finally rang. Ah yes, we must never forget the one and only arch rival of Sakura…dun dun dun dun…sorry no prize for guessing who is it!(XP…LoL)

This enemy had watched what had happened in the park because she wanted revenge on the cherry blossom a.k.a. SASUKE ROBBER…I mean…STEALER! And to get revenge, she must make sure that those two abide the rules. Baki-sensei didn't caught Ino not doing her work because he was too busy finding his files which he had actually left it somewhere on the roof. Remember, Baki is an ART teacher. And a serious one.

So what did this 'strictly discipline' student do? When Sasuke and Sakura walked into the staffroom, Ino followed behind. Baki-sensei was trying to investigate a painting which has a mysterious code in it. (**A/N: **Think 'The Da Vinci Code') Sasuke, Sakura and Ino watched him doing his work, hoping to catch Baki-sensei's attention.

"Ehem," Sakura started first. No reply.

"Ah-CHOO!" Ino pretended to sneeze. No answer.

"Ah-hyuk," Sasuke tried his 'Goofy' sound. (**A/N: **SO OOC!) Nothing happened.

"Err…what do we do?" Sakura asked the two people who sandwiched her in the middle. Sasuke and Ino looked at Sakura and suddenly jumped away from her as though Sakura was a cockroach. It's kinda freaky if two people realized they have sandwiched a person when they didn't know they did it, rite?

"Why don't we shout together?" Sakura suggested. Sasuke nodded but Ino disagree.

"Together? No way," Ino spat at Sakura. She wanted to be away from that pink bubblegum haired girl. She was never ever going to do any work together with Sakura. Not even in a million years.

Sakura backed away from Ino. She realized she really can't be friends with this girl. So, when Sasuke and Sakura were about to shout…

"WAIT!" Ino yelled. Two heads turned slowly at Ino, glaring at her with fire in their eyes. Ino…for another reason…won't let any GIRL…except her…to do anything together with her 'fiancé'.

"What now!" Sakura looked straight at her.

"Don't shout at me! I want to join in the SHOUT!" Ino shot back. Sakura's hair was fired back. Everyone turned to face Ino except Baki-sensei. Sakura then looked at the enthusiasm Baki was having onto the art.

_Not good, Plan B now. _Sakura thought. _Think, Sakura, think! Don't expect yourself to stand there to grab Baki's attention!_

_**Hey, Sakura! Oi!**_

_Huh…? _(blur) _Oh…it's you._

_**I got the best idea to solve your problem! **_

_Then what is it!_

**_Think, my friend. What is every guy's weakness? I'm not talking about what's underneath their belt._**

…_Every guy? Don't you mean MOST guys?_

_**Yeah, whatever. Ring any bells?**_

…_No. Err…wait! You mean…_

**_Yes! We have a winner_! **( a big decorated ball was opened and streamers came out)_ **Sorry, but there's no prize!**_

…_You think Ino will agree with it?  
_

_**Well…why not you ask her to do it for Sasuke? Hmm?**_

_She's not stupid, hello? Besides, she'll kill me since I'm also doing it. _

**_Oh…yeah. No clues, sorry. Solve your own problem! _**(Click)

_Anousa, anousa! I'm not done yet!_

"…Well…time for Plan B, guys," Sakura sighed.

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

"You what…!" Tenten blurted as she spat her coffee at Sakura's face. Sakura just wiped the coffee off her face by taking a tissue out of nowhere.

"Sounds more like sluts to me," Megumi sipped her coffee with pleasure. Sakura sighed.

"Well, that was the best we could do…"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Long silence. The three discussed in a corner of the staffroom. _

"_T-that was…your Plan B!" Ino blurted. Sakura nodded._

"…" _Sasuke couldn't say anything much. After all, he's just playing only a small part of the role. _

"_B-but Baki-sensei_ _isn't Jiraiya. We all know that. He's the art type. Won't we find something suitable to his character?" Ino tried to soften her usual loud voice. Ino didn't realize she was cooperating with…Sakura which she swore that she'll never work with her._

_Sakura thought again. Ino was quite right…Now for Plan C…?_

'_Art, Art, Art…' Sakura focused the word in her mind. Baki-sensei could be a real mess sometimes. She heard one student was accused of not passing up his Art work to Baki-sensei but actually he did but at a late time, hours after the other students passed up. Poor kid! One of the discipline teachers punished him and it was freaking painful. A few days later, Baki realized his own mistake and explained to Tsunade-sama. And the poor child…we don't know what happened to him. He was too innocent._

_And then…something blasted into Sakura's head. A brilliant thing…_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"(yawn) Your story's getting boring…maybe you used one of your silly drawings to lure him…" Megumi rubbed her eyes sleepily. Sakura glared at her. Her roommate is just so…so…err…nevermind.

"No, I didn't," she replied to her annoying friend "I remembered I have seen 'The Last Supper' by Da Vinci and tried to make sketches of it…"**

* * *

**

Flashback

'_So much for lying,' Sakura grunted. _

_Baki suddenly dropped his 'Art Mystery' project and stared at Sakura's artwork. He turned to the next page of the sketch. No, it wasn't the sketch. It was…Sakura's artwork._

"…_You're gifted," he said "I can identify that the sketch of 'The Last Supper' was a visitor's point of view…which is you." Sakura felt her face flushed. Ino suddenly realized what was her main point here. When Baki turned to the next page of the papers he was holding…_

"_Sakura helped Sasuke draw the kitchen," Ino blurted out. Sakura froze. Sasuke just listened coolly._

"…" _Baki took a closer look, looks like Sakura' s but not Sakura's …he could recognized Sasuke's work almost immediately._

"_Ino." Baki said sternly. Ino was not sure what was happening but she replied politely to Baki with a …_

"_Yes…sensei?"_

_Baki stood up and brought Ino out of the staffroom. Sakura and Sasuke peeked out of the door and saw Baki dragged Ino to the principal's office. Sakura gasped as Baki closed the door as Ino entered the room first. As quick as lightning, the two students sneaked away as they heard shouts from the office._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"As usual, the bad is defeated while the good is supported," Megumi yawned again with tears forming on her eyes. Sakura sweat dropped.

"You said you wanted a story and I gave you a story. Now you are yawning, so what's the point of me saying all those blah blah blah stuff!" Sakura started to raise her voice.

"I like stories, is just that you're not a good narrator…" and suddenly Megumi slammed her head onto the table in front of her and started drooling and snoring. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura freaked out and moved away from Megumi. She sure has a really weird character…

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

FYI, every student has a locker in Konoha High…FOR FREE! Wow…I wish I really had that come true in my school. Okay…on with the story…

It was after school and she had to go back late as she need to do some assignment. After putting all her heavy stuff into her locker, she took out a pink fluffy book attached with a pen. Just as she was about to lock her locker…

"Wait a second."

Sakura was caught off-guard. She felt pain on her cheeks. A very strong blow it was. She dropped her book.

"I-ino?"

"You steal away Sasuke and now you made me in trouble! Now it's your turn for your punishment!" as Ino was ready with another high-power punch when a hand stopped her.

"Ino, stop it."

"NOBODY COMMANDS ME-----S-s-s-sasuke…!" Ino stared at the guy beside her. He looked at her straight into her eyes,…commanding her to leave as he let go of her hand. Ino trembled and quickly left.

"Sorry…Ino is kinda…..S-SAKURA…!" he choked. _What the…I thought she was Shikamaru… _

Sakura was surprised. It was the first time…she heard…a cold hearted guy…apologizing? _Oh my gawd…I must be dreaming…_She smirked.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled sound. She turned and saw Sasuke turning his back to her. He was laughing away…Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny, Uchiha."

It took him a while before he could calm down…yet he started laughing again. Uchihas don't laugh but something weird actually happened.

"Take a look at your own face, hag," he finally let it out. Sakura wanted to punch him but realized that there really was something wrong with her face. She quickly turned away and rushed to the nearest girl toilet. She's never gonna make the same mistake again. (**A/N: **Read Chapter 5-6 to know what the mistake was about)

He stopped laughing after he picked up the pink-ish book on the floor. It was written 'My Diary' in Italic form on the front cover. He smirked and was triumphed over what he was holding...

_Nice revenge…_

x.x.x000x.x.x

Sitting on his bed with pleasure, he read the first entry of the book. It wasn't that interesting because he was only on the first page. After a few pages, he found something that he could talk about. He realized that she named her diary 'friend' Kaida…which means little dragon in Japanese. It stated:-

**Date: 24/4/03**

**Dear Kaida-chan,**

**I didn't expect the first day of school to be really weird. Megumi,…no one could explain her very fickle-minded behavior. (swt) She went like… 'SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!'. Anywaiz… I met this really really hot guy…! Wow…and the first thing he asked me was can I be his girlfriend! I was squealing inside my head! This is just so like a fairy tale…**

**His name is Kazugawa Ryuu. He's such a nice person to be with…and he would do anything for me! His love for me was so strong…I just wish that I would be with him forever! **

**I don't know why but girls love to stare at me. I don't know what's wrong with them…it's as though I was an 'eye magnet'. Some even drool disgustingly. I wonder what actually really happened to these people…**

**I was qualified for the volleyball school team! Kaoru-sensei told me to work harder to be in the U-16 School team! Ja ne for now, Kaori-han!**

♥**Love **♥

**_Sakura _**

'_That damn forehead girl has a bf…! _,' he clenched his fist. Oh wait…did he just clenched his fist? What the hell was he doing…! Of course…he's not jealous of that weird big head girl…Or was HE!

"Damn it!" he threw the book on the floor. He's getting headaches now. Is it because he has no chance to be with her? What is this feeling? A feeling of lost? A feeling of hatred? Every time he Sakura, he smirks…and that's when he realized…he NEEDS to see her…

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

"WWAAAAHHHH! KAIDA-CHAN!" she cried in her bedroom. Megumi heaved a sighed.

"Could you just shut up for one second?" Megumi suddenly yelled at the child-ish girl.

"I'M SURE IS THAT UCHIHA!" she suddenly gave a high spirited face standing in a full spirited pose. Megumi sweatdropped.

"DROP IT OFFFFFFFFFFF! GO AND DO YOUR DAMN HOMEWORK AND STOP COMPLAINING! YOU CAN GO SEARCH FOR IT TOMORROW!" the prefect took a cone and yelled at Sakura's ear and went out of the room as she slammed the door. Sakura turned into a statue and cracked into pieces.

* * *

**A/N: I THANK TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ME! YOU MAKE ME SO PROUD OF YOU! **

Sakura: Stop doing that mother-ish way.

Miyuki: … Anywaiz… **I'M BOWING DOWN TO THESE PEOPLE WHO TOOK THEIR HEART, MIND AND SOUL TO REVIEW MY STORY**…:-

**Dark Angelic Kitty**(WAKAKAKA! I'M SO EVIL!), **swintwins03 , White Rainie Jeweltine, -Whoeva.I.Can.B-**(Aiya-chan…your name is too long to be remembered), **sasu-saku forever, Akira Bloom93, cherryblossom-gal, starrgirl93, Sushiluver, lilaznstarfire11, Duhreah, I C E R E L L E, saki-kun**

Well unless, you want me to give you some weird comments like for DAK and for –Whoeva.I.Can.B-, Unless I know you real well…(**Reiyuka! WHERE ARE YOU?) (White Rainie Jeweltine is my schoolmate, no big deal, can talk to her, lolx!) **But I really appreciate your reviews! Didn't expect to get that many! Okay…enough acknowledgements and hope I'll update even faster!

♥Miyuki ♥


	8. Chapter 8 The Beginning Of Love

**Disclaimer: I'M ALWAYS FORGETTING THE (DAMN) DISCLAIMER! But okay…here's my disclaimer…I don't own it…happy?**

**Naruto: Not…**

**Miyuki:…SOMEONE SENT HIM OUT OF THIS STUDIO!**

**Naruto: HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE!**

**Miyuki: Too bad it's only for MY characters…not YOURS…HAHAHA!**

**Naruto: …**

**A/N: I hate one-week holidays! It's just so unfair! I mean I know it's still a holiday but that means lots and lots of revision! NO TIME TO PLAY! WAAAAA!**

**I'm trying to find time to update…and yes…writer's block is still within me…let's just hope that it'll go off real soon…**

**And to those who reviewed me…I appreciate your reviews a lot…especially the last chapter! I was overjoyed…yes…I really am! THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE! LOVE YA! Oh okay…the people who'll be receiving the awards are…**

**YokoshimaNeko, La princesa zorro, xTxNxL, frienz4ever, SushiLuver, tiffanylucis, Setsuna-chan09, KaI-KaI01, 'uniquegirl', blackrose4ever, saki-kun, 2 OVERLY obsessed, Reiyuka Yumikoto, x3rawr, DarkSakura18, Akira Bloom93, Mareno Mikato, -Whoeva.I.Can.B-, Tears Like Crystal, cherryblossomemerald, Deidaras Mate**

**And on with the super (not really) cliché story! (EXTREMELY SORRY IF THERE'S ANY GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING ERROR!)**

**Chapter 8: The Beginning Of A Rivalry Love**

Tenten was very joyous today…and when I mean joyous…she's in hyper mode. Cuz…

"HeyguysyouknowwhatIjusttookupashootingclassandyouknowwhattheteachersaidtherehesaidiwasgoodandthatiwillbeinthe50mrifleinterclasschampionshipandI'msohappydidyougetthat?" she said without a pause and she didn't even lost breath. Their eyebrows twitched when they heard that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY…! I DIDN'T GET THAT…!" as Sakura and Megumi said in unison facing their ears towards her while Hinata just kept quiet. Tenten sweatdropped. This is the 30th time she must repeat the same line…over again…and over again…and over again…and the list goes on… She should be losing her temper from now. But she was just too hyper to change her smile on her face that has been there since she had made into a championship.

"Forget it then," she muttered under her breath and turned her back against her friends. Megumi and Sakura gave an 'aww…tell us!' sound effect. And then,…this is what Tenten do next.

Megumi and Sakura went whining like idiots and the more they beg and cried for Tenten to really tell what she meant, the more vein-popping came out of Tenten's head. The archery lady's hair was rising and flying as her anger shoot up and fire surrounded her (and not a flame touched her or burned her hair at all!)…and suddenly…Megumi and Sakura froze. They looked at each other and went like 'uh-oh'. Tenten slowly turned her head back, her eyes full of rage. Both the girls screamed and pulled Hinata along, as Hinata flew up and down in the air from the back (this is what happened: Megumi grabs Hinata's arm from one side, Sakura grabs the other, Hinata was still tapping her fingers. Then they pull her, Hinata still tapping her fingers.)

Tenten took out an extremely enormous long gun…and aim at them (like a soldier). And then, she blasts off thousands of bullets towards them. Megumi went jumping and so did Sakura as they speed up to avoid the bullets. Miraculously, none of the bullets hit Hinata as Hinata was still…erm…tapping her fingers…

"TAKE A SHARP TURN! TAKE A SHARP TURN!" Sakura commanded as she pulled Hinata's right arm. Megumi nodded and then…

KAPOW!

"OWWW…WHAT THE…!" Megumi rubbed her head. Bullets were still firing at the back of them. Hinata landed with a bump on the floor (tapping her fingers)…Sakura fell backwards and her eyes twirling.

Megumi looked up and saw a pair of red eyes glaring at her. She gulped. And then…

"AAAHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY ITACHI!" she bowed down to him at an accelerate fast speed and Hinata could hear the sound of Megumi knocking her head onto the floor. Results: 1 knock on the floor per second.

Naruto, Neji and Sasuke were behind Itachi and when the raven hair boy first saw Sakura, he tried not to laugh and ended up giggling. Sakura's expression being unconscious was so…**_more than funny_**.

Naruto suddenly walked to Hinata, realizing there's something wrong with her, and shook her shoulders since Hinata has been daydreaming with her fingers tapping together. Hinata shook her head and saw a pair of sky blue eyes in front of her. Her eyes widen and then…

"HINATA! HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he shook her shoulders even harder. Hinata fainted when she saw Naruto 'too' close to her. And yeah…Tenten's hyper happiness has become hyper angriness and that's why…when night falls…she was still standing in the same position shooting as Neji looked at her and sweatdropped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Strange...this bed doesn't smell like me…_

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw only sunshine from the window pane. The wall was a bright greenish pearl color. Her mind was half-asleep so she just went back to slumber. But before she did, she saw a black digital watch on the table stating someone's name.

"Ne...ji," she muttered. She raised an eyebrow. Then suddenly, like a thunder bolt, her mind awaked her as her eyes were like saucer plates. She threw the blanket around her and in a flash of lightning; she appeared herself in front of a nearby mirror. She stared at her reflection in horror.

"This is so** not** my clothes," she spoke sarcastically. She was wearing some pajamas with chibi rabbits all around it as a pattern. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Tenten thought Neji (take note, Neji) was coming up. And so, she took her shoes (which she found it under the bed) and got ready to attack (his head).

The door slowly creaked open and then…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We've heard the tale of what happen to Tenten. Now you must hear the tale of what happen to…the extremely rich guy, the brother of a heartthrob, the cold-ass guy, the black-raven hair guy, the 'chicken-hair' guy,…the one and only…**Sasuke**.

Lately, after he 'accidentally' found Sakura's diary, he stopped staying back waiting for his brother to finish his basketball training. Since his house is near, he head straight home, jumped into his bed and grabbed the diary on his table. He flipped to the page where he stopped. He was so engrossed to how she really wrote her diary cuz she has an extremely creative way to write. He took out the bookmark he marked in the diary.

**30/6/03**

**Dear Kaida,**

**I can't believe that idiotic Ryuu cheated on me! When I was about to leave school, I saw him kissing a girl on a bench under a Sakura tree! That was actually where we supposed to meet! I was so damn confused on what was going on and ran back here, crying away. Megumi was washing the clothes outside when she saw me, my face stained with tears. She tried to comfort me but it was such a heartbreak. And here I lay on the bed, with a high fever. I'm so upset with him that I couldn't even bring myself to school. Now I realize…that all guys are jerks. And I mean it. I'm never gonna fall in love again. **

♥**Love **♥

_**Sakura **_

He closed the book and put it away. After he knew about Sakura's past, he felt weird.

"_I thought she liked me…,"_ he felt disappointed _"She must be the only girl I know without having an admirer." _

He lay down on bed with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, thinking what he could change Sakura's mind. Suddenly, he got out of bed.

"_What the hell am I doing! She's my arch-enemy!" _he exclaimed in his mind. But he was just too tired to think, so he quickly fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"DIE!" Tenten flung her shoe towards the person who just entered. The person, who seems shorter than she thought, managed to avoid it because of her height.

"T-tenten…?" Hinata had a shock of her life. Her best friend, actually attacked her…? Hinata accidentally dropped her tray of tea onto the floor and it crashed and shattered into pieces. Tenten gasped. Hinata fell to her knees.

"I'm s-so sorry…I t-thought you w-were Neji…," Tenten bent down and helped her up.

Luckily, Hinata was a very understanding person.

"You are surprised why you are in a guy's room…?" Hinata looked at the pro-archer-turning-shooter. Tenten nodded. Hinata smiled.

"There was no guest room here…and since you were a bit crack yesterday…Neji brought you home…he's sleeping downstairs though…," the white-eyed girl smiled. Tenten apologized again and went to see Neji downstairs.

She saw him lying on the couch, his face so peaceful. Tenten kneeled beside him and touched his cheeks. She smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered to his ear. And somehow, she felt him smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Today is Ino's birthday! Well…actually I was suppose to update yesterday cuz yesterday was MY B-DAY! XD I'm officially 13! And well…Shikamaru's birthday too…XD**

**I had a lot of fun hanging out with my friends yesterday…it was one of the best birthdays of my life! It so happened that when there was a TV program going on in a restaurant and we were eating there, I told my friend:-**

**Me: What if they're gonna interview us?**

**Friend: As if that'll happen.**

**Me: Oooo…I'm so waiting for 'Jesse' (Nickname for her crush) to see you on TV…**

**Friend: Enough! Just shut your mouth and don't say a word about HIM!**

**And they almost did interview us because they wanted to interview a Chinese family but then when one of the waiters recommend us to be in the interview, we were like…O.o. But they interviewed another family.**

**So…lolz…it's 10.33am and getting ready for tuition on a Saturday! And yes...I know the story is real short...I guess you have to wait until November till the next update due to exans...lolz! XD**

♪ **Miyuki** ♪


	9. Chapter 9 The New Mix Flavor of Konoha

**A/N: Hey guyz! Sorry for not updating for such a while. My internet is not working at the moment so I decided to write. I'm not into writing stories but then…I just can't disappoint all of you, right?**

**Oh by the way, Sakura's birthday is coming up and so is (pinkppocky)Aiya-chan's birthday. Sakura's on the 28th March while Aiya's on the 30th March. I wish you both guyz a Happy Early Birthday! **

**Anywaiz…if you guyz want to know the profiles of the characters(OC and non-OC) based on my story…tell me…okay?**

**Thanx to those who reviewed me! (Throws streamers around…AGAIN.) Here they are…**

**Saki-kun, tiffanylicis, tomboy901, shinobi94, SushiLuver, physco-muffin, Inu-Fan-5, Tears Like Crystal, 4everDestined, Akira Bloom93, Dark MiMi-Ayumi, icecandy74, sasukeXsakura25 (who sent two reviews in a shot. Thanx a lot!!!)**

**And about the spelling and grammar mistakes…erm…I could spell the wrong word which comes out somehow correct in the Spelling Check…(And I'm typing this story from the one I written on paper)…So I can't really like read it all over again…(coz' I'm too lazy to read over XD) But I do glance through to see any mistakes…I'm very sorry about that…**

**Okay…on with the story!!! X3**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Something to Add to the Flavor of Konoha High**

2/7/2003

Dear Kaida,

I'm glad I left school the day after that RYUU incident. I mean, when I say I left school, I mean that I'm leaving that school for good and transfer to some other school. I never wanna get close to that guy anymore. He just gives me creeps. And if he ever calls me, I'm so gonna shut him off my life. That bastard.

Oh yeah, Megumi said she has a surprise for me. That she had planned a good school for me…(She said that school is somewhat like 'Hottie Heaven'). I smirked. Megumi knows me too well.

♥**Love **♥

**_Sakura _**

P.S. I just created an MSN email a few days back and everyone starts adding me into their MSN list. Hey come on, I'm not a superstar or a real hot babe, I mean…am I that popular?

Sasuke closed the book and heaved a sigh. Now, he gets to see the real Sakura THROUGH a book. As he glanced through the past entries he read…he thought maybe Sakura needed to get over Ryuu for now.

Thinking about that idea, he sighed again. Sakura is not interested in any guys yet.

x.x.x.0x.x.x.

**Sakura's POV**

Yeah, boring stuff.

I hate algebra. And I wonder why some freaking nerds would like it. It's so un-cool. I mean it's like so out of this world that maybe Albert Einstein's old brain might blow off. (Which I definitely doubt that would happen)

As Kurenai-sensei continue teaches, I took a quick glance through of the class to see any suspicious-looking people who are ready to do something bad. (or some things that should be done privately) Nah. The people were like sleeping, playing with their pencils, reading some magazines under their desk and so on…all behind our teacher's back. She hasn't been turning back since the last ten minutes, so maybe she **thinks **we're copying our notes from the board.

I can never forget this person beside me. It's so freaking annoying that he comes into my life. I mean…he butts in trying to save my day and ends up messing it up. I still **SUSPECT **him having my diary and the next day he might come out to me and teased me about all those personal entries I have and knocked me out with all his silly questions about my entries.

"What're you staring at?"

I snap out of reality. I didn't know I had been staring at **UCHIHA** while I was thinking of how he annoys me. Oh great. Now he gives me that plain-annoying look. It so irritates me.

Trying to be defensive, I turn quickly to face the board. I can hear him smirking again. I can list out 10 things what I hate about Uchiha, no, maybe 100. It's so… wrong.

I wish I never met him at all.

x.x.x.0x.x.x.

Our infamous perverted form teacher, Kakashi had just announced that there'll be two new students that'll be in our class next week.

Hey, but why our class? It's like so crowded in here and the principal in like cramping every single new student into this class. I mean there are dozens of classes that are like having ¼ of our class. I'm no kidding. I'm dead serious here.

So while he's (I'm talking about Kakashi) talking, I plan out what kind of students he/she might be and how should I treat him/her.

**THE UCHIHA TYPE :-**

**Obviously…I'll have to leave that out. I know what I'm gonna do next. **

**THE WEIRDOS (like Megumi) :-**

**This ticks me off but what's the fuss all about? They can be real helpful and cheer people up. It's good to have them as your friend.**

Then, something…unexpectedly…came into my head. I didn't know what I was doing and quickly add it into my list.

**Kazugawa Ryuu**

**Okay, if I ever met him…and he wants to talk to me, I'll give him a chance to talk on what actually happen at the park. Then if everything is okay, then maybe we might start it all again.**

Well, as I was about to put a D there, Kakashi then told us to put our pencils down as he had something to tell us.

"Students, we're gonna to have a class trip (most of the students get excited) to a certain museum, you know…like get to know more stiuff other than just in school. I hope you'd like this idea," he smiled back behind his mask. Everyone starts talking.

I sighed as I get ready to pack my bag to leave the class as the bell rings.

x.x.x.0x.x.x.

Much later on, when Megumi and I got back home, my cell phone suddenly rang. It came from an unknown caller but I decided to answer. Being cautious…I spoke politely.

"Moshi moshi?"

"S-sakura…? Is that you…?"

Huh? How did this guy know my name?!

"This is Ryuu…" he paused after spoking his name.

Oh crap, I shouldn't have answer it.

"Okay…yeah how you got my number…?"

"I got it from your school. I went to your school yesterday and check the registry book. I know they always have their own students' contacts."

Oh what a smart ass he is. But wait…HE TOOK ALL THE TROUBLE TO GO TO SCHOOL TO FIND MY NUMBER?! HE COULD HAVE JUST FORGET ABOUT ME!!!

"Before you start…" Ryuu started to sound serious "…let me tell you what ACTUALLY happen in the park…coz' I saw you watching me from a distance."

Does he have a third eye or something psychic? I didn't even saw him look back.

"I never get the chance to tell you the truth the next day coz' you already left school…"

I had been so impatient all the time! Maybe things might be much better if I had stay longer in my former school with him…Maybe then, I won't get to meet Uchiha.

"That girl…was…my cousin."

ACK!!! HE KISSED HIS OWN COUSIN?! YUCK! YUCK! It is like imagining Neji kissing Hinata…hey where did that Neji-Hinata idea came from…?

"Look. It was just a Truth or Dare game. Okay, I admit. I didn't **SEE** you. My friends told me. They were witnessing my dare."

"So what's your dare?" Finally I get to speak. At least now, I believe that he has no third eye.

"My dare was…to kiss my cousin in the Cherry Blossom Park right in front of you."

Oh heck. His friends are so smart to know I will get jealous of him. What a dare. I can't believe I left school because of this misunderstanding. I'm such a stupid fool----

"Oh yeah…the reason I'm calling you, is because I'm joining you next week in your school. I'm in the same class as you, for your information. Okay…I gotta go now…talk to you later in school!" He hung up before I could say a nice good bye to him and apologize how I mistreated him.

But I'm glad he's now in my school. Now I can see him as much as I want, and stay away from that So-Called-Rich-Kid-Cold-Ass-Bastard-Who-Thinks-He's-The-King-Of-The-World-Known-As-The-Uchiha-Dumb-Ass.

So now I know who's one of the new students. So who's the other?

But who cares who's the other. All I care is that Ryuu and I are gonna make up and maybe start over again.

I can't wait for next week. How I wish I've got my diary back. Where the hell did that stupid Uchiha kept it???

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

One week later. He appeared just as he promised.

He dressed as casual as usual. Never changed a bit. Now all the girls are swooning for him. Ryuu introduced himself and looked at me. He whispered something to Kakashi-sensei. The teacher looked a bit disappointed but then seem to agree to Ryuu's condition.

"Uchiha Sasuke, please sit beside Yamanaka Ino," Kakashi-sensei sighed. Sasuke and I got a shock. He had a displease look on his face. I had an overexcited look on my face. Ryuu was so smart to chase away Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned at me and sit beside the "President of the Uchiha Sasuke club". I can almost laughed but then Ryuu suddenly appeared in front of me. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey babe, I miss you." He gave me a peck on the cheek. I was too glad that he was here. And it took me a while to summon my courage and say "Yeah, me too." It just happens in a flash. I left that old school, I left Ryuu, I join here, I see Ryuu again.

_**OMG…THIS IS SO RYUU!!! THIS IS SO HIM!!! I CAN PINCH HIM TO CHECK WHETHER HE'S A DREAM!!!**_

_I won't allowed you. Manners, please._

_**WHAT MANNERS??? Oh, come on. I can hear you screaming in your room the week before after he hung up. Now, what manners are you talking about?**_

_Oh great, just shut up._

_**You can't shut me up. You are me, I'm you---**_

_You have been telling me that over and over again. Could you just give it up?? The reason you're inner Sakura is because you are annoying and childish._

_**Well, if God didn't separate us both into different Sakura's, I'm sure you won't gain fame in school and hang out with Ryuu. But mind you, I have a very creative mind, so there are times where you need me truly to help you in your work, study---**_

_Oh right. Shut up NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

…

"Sakura? Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Bell just rang. It's break time."

Dang. I embarrassed myself in front of Ryuu. I actually daydreamed the whole lesson. I missed out knowing who's the other new student. But anywaiz…I'll soon know who the new person be.

Right now, I just wanna spend some quality with Ryuu.

**End of POV**

x.x.x.000x.x.x.

Sasuke had been irritated by the other new guy in class. The guy had been smiling at him which give Sasuke creeps. After the bell rang which signals recess, Sasuke came to his desk and yelled at him.

"Stop giving me that ugly smile of yours!!!" he glared at him. The new guy named Sai smirked.

"I had been wondering why you had been fixing your eyes on that girl called Sakura (**A/N: **She's popular) and Ryuu? Jealous??" Sai seem relaxed replying to him unlike freaking out. Sasuke turned red. He doesn't know whether he's blushing or being furious at him. Sasuke stomped out of the class heading towards the toilet.

Sai smiled. He seemed to like his new school.

* * *

**A/N: It's short. I'm so sorry. Coz Sakura's bday is coming along. Gotta update fast. Please support me!!! Ja!!!**

**…Miyuki-chan…**


	10. Chapter 10 Who's Lost now?

Disclaimer: Look at me. How am I, a common teenager, own this over-prolonged Naruto manga/anime until the Uchiha clan is so barely able to understand?! (relating to latest chapters of Naruto manga)

**A/N: Yes guyz. I'm being stupid and selfish for not updating for a whole year and a half. Don't mind listening to my excuses??**

-I was so engrossed on Deviantart (and other art stuff)

-I just got started with Gaia Online

-I was too lazy to think of a story

-I was preparing to go on a student exchange program to Japan (which I enjoyed it 100 and didn't feel like going back)

-I was so obsessed with my Photoshop CS2 that I completely forgotten I had a account (yes sue me now)

-I was dealing with my flute senior (school band performances )

-I was getting pissed off on everything's that's gonna change at this very moment (or before or after… )

-I glued myself into teen-rampage-romance books. (e.g. The Clique, Meg Cabot, Cecilia Ahern)

-I fell in love with Edward Cullen from Twilight. (a.k.a. Stephenie Meyer's book)

-I got obsess with Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

-I** AM NOW** obsessed in using the letter 'I'

Anywaiz…so many people were asking me to upload…(including uchihacestlover from DA)…update…ergh…they are the same but I really am apologizing for not keeping to my words. XD There you go, that long chapter you've been waiting for (and maybe the worst one so far…I forgot the storyline LOL)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Who's Lost Now?**

She couldn't wait for the field trip to happen.

It has been two weeks since they met and coupled immediately. Things were going so well and smooth which only gives her pure daydreaming on how she and Ryuu will spend their lives together…in the beach…in the sky…in the space…in the moon…

So, for the very first time, she wasn't paying attention to whatever Baki-sensei was talking. She just stare at the window, seeing trees rustle, seeing birds mating (what a rare scene and yet she was too day-dreamy to see that coming), seeing the sun going from east to west, seeing…

"Sweetheart, class's over," Ryuu shook her right shoulder, feeling a little worried about his fiancée "Wanna come to my house tonight?" Ryuu made this hot sexy smile which could make any girl melt like candle wax. Sakura…obviously blushing furiously nodded like a good obedient puppy.

"How pathetic," Sasuke snorted and slump his bag over his shoulder. The girl who he was sitting next to (was Yamanaka Ino herself) kept trying to please him, kept calling her dad about the good news of how she was actually sitting beside Sasuke, fainting almost every other hour for she couldn't withstand the shining bright glowing star of a hot sexy boy. Sai kept smiling at Sasuke when Sai caught Sasuke looking at Sakura. Okay, Sasuke totally freaked out, seeing that there's this weird boy who's so obsess over him that he actually ask Kakashi-sensei to have his seat changed as far away as ever from Sai.

"I guess you're just another of those Sakura fans she had," Sai smiled as he kept looking at Sasuke googling all over Sakura. Sasuke felt vein pops over his head.

"I, Sasuke, do not join this stupid whatsoever weirdo fanclub of hers. Way too lame. Way not for me. Way too sissy. And dude…I'm not in love with her!" he yelled so loud that it even caught Sakura's attention.

"Not in love with who again, huh?" she purred at him as she glanced at him. He just walked off, leaving Sakura in confusion.

"You're such a hag," Sai left as Sakura glared at him, realizing he was the brand new guy in the class. And ohmiegawd…did he just insulted her?

"ERGH! Who're you calling a **HAG**?! FISH FACE!!" she screamed as Ryuu scrammed towards trying to chill her down as they walked through the corridor.

xxxoooxxx

Since meeting Ryuu, Sakura was being such a by-otch then an actually human being. Megumi was always home alone, and Sakura … only comes home like, after midnight. Figuring that it was nothing serious, she now just goes back to sleep, not waiting anymore for the pink-haired friend she had once knew.

While people are so worried about her, Sakura partied all along with Ryuu and his outrageous gang, making her the centre of the attention. She drank way too much of vodka every night and yet she still doesn't feel drunk.

"Hey, sexy. Wanna have a sleepover over at my house?" Kazu, one of Ryuu's friend, made a perverted smile. She laughed.

"Sweetie, I ain't a playgirl. I have Ryuu to keep me save all night," and she ran up towards Ryuu and hugged him. Ryuu smirked.

"Hey babe, you sleep first k? I'll come up and see you later," he kissed her forehead. His words sounded very promising so she yawned and went upstairs, feeling daze.

"Dude, you just made her obey you!" Reka, another friend of Ryuu's, patted him on his back. Ryuu just laughed.

"I'm just having fun with her for the moment. After all, I'm just trying to win her over from that Uchiha guy…"

xxoooxxx

**5/9/2003**

**It was yet another spending summer for me. Ryuu brought me to the seaside and it was so cooling! The breeze was perfect, the sky was half-cloudy and the best thing of all, Ryuu was beside me.**

**I had been lying under the sun so long that I didn't know it had began to set. Ryuu said I was like a sleeping beauty on the beach until there was no time to play in the water. Not trying to miss the fun, I ran into the sea, feeling the chilling sensation of the beach. Ryuu followed and we ended up splashing each other like kids.**

**While I was just about to pack my things, something caught my eye. A similar looking guy like Ruu had been swarm around by bikini-cladded girls. Ok. My eyes did popped up at first. But a sudden wave swooped one of my hats and I had to run, following the wind heading towards the waters again to get it.**

**Well, so maybe that guy was not Ryuu since he suddenly appeared packing my things for me too and holding a couple of vanilla ice-creams. But I'm still quite suspicious whether he really did love me like what he had always said.**

**Tata…! Big splash time!**

**Hugs n kisses…xoxo**

_**Sakura**_

Sasuke. He knew the guy that Sakura saw was no mistaken it was Ryuu. Her eyes made no illusion. But she loved him so muh, that she just couldn't believe that Ryuu was so obviously a playboy, even right in front of her.

I bet even that kissing girl (**A/N:** Refer to Chapter 8) was one of Ryuu's girlfriends too," he closed the book and slammed it into his drawer.

Xxxoooxxx

She woke up.

Not what you should be seeing when you open your eyes.

Sakura, was not at Ryuu's room or house or anywhere near there. She was like, in a disco hall, empty, on the sofa.

"Haha…I must be seriously dreaming…" she joked when her stomach growled. When she saw a cleaner nearby, she started questioning where she was and how she got into this weird atmosphere.

"Oh dear, don't you remember?" the old lady cleaner prompted "You and this guy named Ryuu came in the wee hours where the pub was totally vacant, but he insisted to let you sleep here since his house had been a total real mess and he didn't want to let you see it, saying that it'll bring down his image as your boyfriend. Weird excuse isn't it?"

Sakura walked out of the bar and ran towards a taxi after thanking the lady. She was fooled. Even if Ryuu's house was a mess, why dump her in a bar? Why not send her home?

"To Kikuchi Street," she ordered the driver. The person in front drove her. For a minute or two, it seem to be nothing going on. Then, Sakura started noticing that the driver took a different turn and ended up in an old abandoned swamp, with a nearby squatter.

"Erm, sir--I said Kikuchi street…" but she was barely able to finish her sentence when Kazu turned behind and grinned.

"Ryuu said we can do anything to you…he got bored of you so he went out sleeping with some other girl…"

Sakura froze. What's going on now?

"This is for turning me down, sweetheart. Now it's my turn to make you pay…" he started undressing himself as he locked the car doors and flung himself to the back seat with her.

xxxoooxxx

"WHAT?! SHE DIDN'T COME BACK?!" Sasuke yelled as Megumi started opening her locker, feeling much more sleepy and moodier than ever.

"Then, where's Ryuu??" he pestered. Suddenly, Megumi came to her senses.

"I just saw Ryuu just now with another girl. Not a single pink hair girl around him," Then Megumi started to panic. "But she went to Ryuu's house yesterday! If Ryuu's here then where's Saku…?"

Sasuke rushed to the class, saw no Ryuu. Basketball court, no Ryuu. Lockers, only Megumi.

"Did you see Sakura?" he asked Hinata and Tenten. They both look at each other and shook their heads.

"We haven't spoken to her these two weeks. She was so attached to Ryuu that she just walked past us like we were just part of the building," Tenten explained "What's going on?"

"Ryuu's here. But Saku's not," Neji bumped in, making Tenten blushed slightly and jerked at Neji's sudden incoming. "I just talk to Ryuu just now whether he saw Sakura. He said that he was busy yesterday night and didn't bring her home…"

"Dude, he's a liar," Naruto jump in, causing Hinata to do the same thing Tenten did when she saw Neji. "I have a feeling that Sakura is in danger or something."

"Okay, everyone. Why not we kidnap Ryuu and then he leads us to Saku?" Tenten gave her outmost brilliant idea. Everyone stared at her.

"That makes us kidnappers. We are like cutting school," Megumi didn't want her good prefect name ruined. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I feel like bashing this idiotic piece-of-shyt up…" Sasuke started rolling his sleeves and punched one of the lockers to release his anger. It dented really bad. He worried about Sakura more and more everyday. Why worried Sakura? No explanation.

Nobody commented on what Sasuke was doing. Not even Megumi. They were all feeling tense inside.

"What makes you think Sakura's in danger or something?" Neji pointed out at Naruto's statement.

"Instincts," Naruto groaned "Who wants to run to Ryuu's house, which is 500 metres away from school to check whether she's there?"

Everyone pierced their eyes on him.

"Me? Okie dokie." And he zoomed out of school. In 20 seconds he came back again. One may think he just went to ask some random kid whether Sakura was around in school. But of course, Naruto's actually pretty fast, considering that he almost outran Sakura on the track last time (**A/N:** Refer to Chapter 5). So it's not impossible that he did went to Ryuu's house…

"And also not in her house too," he noted.

…and Sakura's house too.

Megumi suddenly put on a bulletproof vest out of nowhere, took a machine gun and stare at everyone.

"Let's go hunt for the kidnaper, the mastermind and the victim!" Megumi walked out of the school compound, not giving a damn about her good reputation anymore. Her friend was more important.

"Ai, Aye captain!" Everyone yelled in unison as they put on their soldier outfit and started marching out of the school grounds, ignoring the stares of the rest of the students passing by them.

* * *

**A/N:** I did this story a few months back but I had no time to typed it down here as I was pretty much busy. I know it's short...and I didn't expect it to be this short. o.O I have a national entrance exam coming out in 3 months time...(sighs) So people...

Read and Review! D

P.S. To people who want to release their frustration for not updating on either Gaia, DeviantArt, Friendster, Facebook, Fanfiction...go ahead. I'll accept everything. (clings head really tightly and protecting self from any destructive items)


End file.
